The Side of Me Only You Can See
by TheLivingMyth
Summary: Eight Overwatch friends from across the world meet up in west coast of the United States for a fun get together they've planned for so long. From there, they head to a private island resorted for them to stay in. Among the eight, two particular people begin to fond for the others presence. Will they tell each other how they feel? A Zylbrad x Shenpai Fanfic. Zylpai
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Animelover54321 here bringing you a short story of two amazing, entertaining, hilarious, and most likely the cutest couple of Overwatch I have ever witnessed.**

 **Before we get started! I must say, if my brother didn't introduce me to Zylbrad's channel about a month or two back. I don't know what juicy content I would be missing out on. From Zylbrad, I met Shenpai...no wait. I take that back. From Zylbrad, I met a lot of amazing players! But he introduced me to Tyrodin, which Tyrodin introduced me to Shenpai! The only reason why I didn't miss out was because of Tyrodin's Youtube title for his video, 'Zylbrad's Girlfriend: Zylpai'. I thought, 'what the heck', maybe there must be this girl brad's been seeing for awhile already. But no, it actually just started. The meme that many people across the world love to see more of, 'Zylpai'**

 **At first, I thought it would never work because of how closed off Brad was to other players. Not in a social type of way, but as in. Like a way to express yourself type of way. When I look back, I noticed how Brad has basically showed mainly three emotions in his videos before he met Shenpai.**

 **Happy, (In a hilarious way only.) Sarcasm, and Hate. (When I mean hate, I mean as him getting triggered. Though he's good at concealing it sometimes.)**

 **But after he and Shenpai first interacted and they both began to grow from strangers, to friends, to very close friends, and now to something more! Brad has been showing much more emotions than those three, Happy being one of them because. (I'm not saying this is 100% accurate) But when you see him and Shen together, he acts much more... human. The laughs are actually from the bottom of his heart now, and, so much more has been revealed since then.**

 **Okay, sorry for my long rant. I am not surprised if some of you, heck perhaps most of you skip this Authors Note. But if you did take your time to read through it, then give me something like... "I did it!" Or something in the reviews, extra points for you buddy.**

 **ONE LAST THING: I don't know everyone's actual name on the eight p** **eople joining, so i'm calling them all by their PC name's, and sometimes will mention their real names at times. Only for the one's I know. Also only the main people I see usually playing Overwatch associated with Brad in someway will be here. Not everyone though.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER ...or not**

 **(Go fuck yourself bye)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One sunny afternoon on the shore's of South California where the water was 'perfect' for summer days unlike North California where it'll be freezing cold the moment you step out of your vehicle.

A certain brown haired man with a trimmed, yet a bit fuzzy beard was seen setting up a camera, probably for some vlog he'll be doing shortly. He adjusted the camera a few times, trying to get the perfect view before wiping the lens of any dust particle's or smudges he caught in his eye. Just then, he spotted a vehicle driving in heading his direction. He smiled seeing that the party's just began before hitting the record button on his camera.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, Stylosa here on the South Coast of California waiting to be joined by a few of my fellow friends who shall be joining me shortly." He looked off to the side of the camera before grabbing it. "Looks like there's a few of them coming up right now."

He approached a vehicle of a rented out 2016 Jeep Wrangler as it stopped a short distance away from him. The drivers and passenger side of the vehicle opened and out came a tall man with brown and reddish hair and an even bigger beard than him. The other one wasn't as tall as him, but he carried a sense of friendliness just by the small smile on his face.

"Sean! Elliot!" Stylosa smiled as he recorded both of them. "Say hello to the camera will ya."

"Hello there!" Sean, A.K.A Tyrodin spoke in his Reinhardt accent followed by a wave from Muselk. "How are you doing my friend!"

"Oh you know, just enjoying some fresh American air for the time being as everyone else rolls in."

"Guys! Don't forget about me!" A feminine voice screamed on the backseat of the Jeep.

Elliot jogged back to his side of the Jeep, completely forgetting about their third friend who they picked up an hour or two back."Oh shit, sorry Oasis!" He apologized as he pushed the front seat of his side forward so their Asian friend can get out.

Oasis stepped out of the vehicle looking a bit annoyed. She grabbed the air filled Hammer Sean had in the back and smacked Muselk softly on the head. "Don't do that again."

Elliot rubbed his head chuckling softly.

Sean looked in the camera Stylosa still carried before whispering. "She's even deadlier than I am vith zat hammer." He smiled, still speaking in his Reinhardt accent.

Stylosa chuckled as he gave the Camera a thumbs up for managing to catch it on tape.

"It's so pretty!" Oasis slightly squealed as she looked at the Ocean while the waves crashed on the shore.

"Yes, quite Marvelous indeed!" Elliot agreed. He clasped his hands together before looking at his British friend. "So, Stylosa! When are the other's arriving!"

"Soon I suppose. But not together, Brad and Bazza are coming together since they've both decided to meet with each other first before coming here. Shenpai and Neptune, well I don't know what they're doing but they'll be here soon as well." As if on cue, another vehicle began driving up to them and parked next to the wrangler.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A man spoke with a cowboy hat covering his face. "The star of the show, has arrived!" The door opened and the man came out doing a cheap knock off of McCree's roll causing him to be covered in sand. "Aww shit!" He coughed, as he somehow got some sand in his mouth.

Everyone began laughing at the failure of a roll presented before him, Stylosa almost dropped his camera in the sand but managed to have a steady grip on it.

The man stood up, hat falling off his head as he spit out the particles that managed to get in his mouth. "Oh my god I think I swallowed some!" He quickly spoke at such a fast pace as he continued coughing and spitting out what was left of the sand in his throat. After he was sure he was fine, he dusted himself off and put his hat back on. "M'lady, and M'dudes" He spoke tilting the hat.

The driver side of the vehicle opened and out came another man who was also laughing at his friends failed attempt of an impression. "Oh my god Brad!" He heavily breathed. "W-Why did you think that was going to work?"

"Shut up Bazza!" Brad huffed.

"Brad, my friend! What an unexpected arrival." Sean, being the first one to speak approached Brad and wrapped an arm around his Australian friends shoulder. He chuckled a bit as he wiped a tear from his eye. "A beautiful entrance I must say."

Brad smirked. "I know right! I was planning to do Hanzo, but I couldn't climb anything tall fast enough around here. So McCree was my next option."

"That turned out to be a failure as well." Stylosa coughed which made them all almost burst out laughing again.

"Alright, alright. Enough picking on Brad." Elliot smiled. "it's nice to see you Brad, it's been awhile."

Brad nodded with a small smile of his own. He looked around looking for a certain lady before noticing her absence. "Say, where's Shenpai?"

"And Neptune?" Bazza added.

"They'll be here any minute now" Stylosa informed. "Just be patient."

And so, the six of them spent the time catching up with each other on both their gaming and real lives. A few minutes into the conversation, Brad began telling them how to counter a deflecting Genji when you're using McCree's High Noon.

"The moment you see the Genji charging at you ready to deflect, that's when you roll out of the way." He demonstrated this by doing another cheap McCree roll on the sand, but this time making sure to not get any of it in his mouth again. "That's the moment you take to flash them." He grabbed a handful of sand before tossing it on Bazza.

"What the hell Brad!" Bazza coughed.

"And then you fill them with all six shots." He finished, making six quick banging sounds.

"Wow!" Oasis listened in awe. "Does that really work?"

"It does/doesn't" Bazza and Brad spoke.

"It's only because you suck at playing anyone besides soldier." Brad smiled, enjoying the annoyed expression Bazza gave as he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, look! It looks like they're finally here." Muselk pointed out as everyone diverted their attention to the final vehicle to come.

"Oh shit! I gotta hide!" Brad spoke as he rushed towards the vehicles and hid behind the Jeep.

"Huh, what's gotten into him?" Sean spoke scratching his head in wonder.

"Nothing did, Brad just plans to scare Shenpai is all." Bazza spoke remembering what his friend was telling him on their drive here.

"Oh, I got to get this." Stylosa smiled as the Camera continued recording.

As the vehicle came to a stop, two women stepped out of the car. "Well, we're here." Neptune smiled as she immediately caught sight of the group that was suppose to join together for a fun time.

"So this is what an American beach looks like huh?" Shenpai spoke crossing her arms. "It looks like any other beach."

"Well duh, you expect a five star hotel near or something."

"... Actually I was kind of hoping for that."

"Same." The two friends shared a laugh with each other before heading towards the rest of the gang.

"Shenpai! It's nice to finally see you." Sean spoke, smiling as he gave the German Girl a hug.

"It's nice to finally see you to Sean." She replied smiling. "And wow you're tall."

"Yes, including these." He flexed his arms. His muscles weren't anything amazing, but they did look damn strong.

"Hahah, you never cease to make me laugh." She chuckled.

The two new arrivals settled in introducing each other to the group. After awhile though, Shenpai noticed a missing, childish yet lovable Australian.

"Say, where's Brad?" She questioned.

Brad was slowly sneaking his way up to Shenpai as he played the Sharks Theme in his head. "Dun nun... Dun nun." He took very slow and cautious steps. "Dun nun, nun nun... dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun." He now stood right behind her as he moved his head closer and closer to Shen's ear, and then.

"SHENPAI!" He screamed real loud, causing her to jump up and almost literallly fall to the floor. She turned around in shock. "What the fuck brad!" She yelled

Brad's only response was him holding his stomach as he laughed. "D-Did you catch it! St-Stylosa?!" He breathed between his laughs.

"Crystal!" He replied with a laugh.

"I fucking hate you guys." Shenpai mumbled, blushing in embarrassment for being scared so easily.

"Hey, I'm sorry Shen." Brad tried to make her feel better. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you later on in any way you'd like."

"Why do I seriously doubt he'll do that." Bazza voiced his thoughts.

"Because he won't." Elliot amusingly watched Brad get slightly ticked off by the two's comment.

As Brad was about to respond back to them, Shenpai's voice rang through his ear. And it wasn't one that made him feel comfortable.

"O-Oh, and how would you make it up to me Brady-Chan?" Shen spoke in her usual Hentai voice as she squirmed around like a shy anime character. When Shen saw his reaction, she lost it as well as everyone else around her.

"Fuck you all." Brad muttered as he blushed. Shen's suppose erotic voice continuously echoing through his head.

After everything died down, Stylosa decided to wrap things up. "Alright guys, now that we're all here. We can now head out to open waters."

"Wait." Neptune paused. "Open waters? Aren't we going to look for a hotel around here we can all get into?"

Stylosa laughed. "No, no. We'll be going somewhere much more special than here." As if on cue, a yacht just made it's appearance behind a few tall rocks. The yacht slowly made it's way and docked on a bridge not too far from them. As they approached the Yacht, they couldn't help but stare in absolute awe.

"Oh..." Sean began

"My..." Neptune continued.

"God..." Shenpai and Brad ended.

Stylosa stepped on board of the Yacht. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard on the Benetti 11.11. Don't worry about your luggage, they will be brought on deck shortly. For now, enjoy your stay. Our destination is about 2 to 3 hours maximum, we appreciate you sailing with us on this beautiful afternoon."

As Stylosa gazed on everyone's expression in amusement, he knew one thing that was going to happen. "This will be an interesting get together."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **Now, before anyone asks. For how Stylosa managed to afford such an expensive Yacht, that will be revealed in the next chapter. And I would like to apologize for the lack of Zylbrad x Shenpai on this chapter, I just wanted to get everything set up before the real fluff begins. Which will be next chapter. :3**

 **Also! I know Stylosa isn't technically complete friends with Zylbrad, but I feel a certain part of the two are. So Stylosa will joining in this story.**

 **So anyways! Let me know how this was. Should I stop and abandon this? Should I add something else to it? Leave me your thoughts down in the review section and as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **Peace. :)**

 **P.S Updates will not be often, sometimes they will but not all the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody Animelover54321 here and back with another chapter! Now, I would like to say one thing before I get this show on the road. I DO! I repeat, DO know that Zylbrad and Shenpai got together already. I have seen the 100k stream, so hopefully if people will read this author's note they will not question me on this topic.**

 **Author's Notes are really important guys. They contain valuable information you won't even need to ask me if you can just read those extra 100 to 400 words written in bold. It hurts to know that the answer people has been seeking has been repeatedly spoken in the Author's Note for the past few chapter. ;( (Just kidding, but it does get annoying)**

 **Anyways! Thank you all so much for reading the first chapters to those 140 views. (Though some of you wont return here again, and there's probably way more of you now since I will release this chapter maybe a few days after I write the Author's Note) So yeah! Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy it... or not**

 **... fuck you bye**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Holy mother of Mercy!" Elliot gaped as he and the rest of the group stepped on board the benetti 11.11.

Stylosa smiled in pride. "I know right? That's what I said when I first got her." He tapped the ledge of the large boat. "She's a real beauty."

Oasis jumped in glee as she sped off to explore the entire ship. "Come on Elliot!" She called out.

"Ugh, I'll go with her to make sure she won't touch anything that can cause this ship to sink." He slightly whined, not in the mood to babysit a grown woman as he walked off.

As he disappeared around the corner, Brad out of nowhere, took out an empty jar. "Five bucks saying that Elliot will be the irresponsible one." He spoke.

Sean grinned at the proposal. "Oh you're on, if there's anything I know about Elliot is that he's one of the most responsible people I know."

Bazza threw in five dollar bills in the jar, intrigued to at least gain a few bucks from an easy gamble.

Brad pointed the jar to Stylosa. "Stylosa?" He smiled.

"Sorry mate, I'm afraid I have no use in gaining a few extra cash in my pocket." He replied.

Brad aimed the jar at Shen and Neptune next. "And you M'ladies?"

"Nah." Shen replied uninterested.

"If she's not doing it then I'm not." Neptune answered.

"Suit yourself." He spoke before taking money out of the jar before counting through it.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Bazza raised an eyebrow.

"Counting the money I just earned." Was his only reply.

Sean who was slightly staggered at the proposal Brad just made crossed his arms. "What makes you think-"

A loud crash was heard somewhere in the ship before Elliot yelled out. "Sorry, I knocked over a vase!"

Brad laughed loudly as he heard this. "Oh my god! He actually did it! I was just joking." He shrugged before proceeding to put the money in his pocket. "Eh, doesn't affect me."

Sean and Bazza were left wondering what the hell just happened.

"So Stylosa." Shen asked. "How the hell did you manage to get this...this..."

"Beauty?"

"Basically!" She agreeingly yelled.

The British man was soon met with everyone's attention actually wondering how he got this as well. Stylosa smiled, intrigued to tell them what happened.

"Well, you see laddies. A few weeks back I actually won the lottery for about 2 million pounds. So I bought this beauty right here. Then I put some money for our special get together. A lot went to charity, and I only kept about 15% of what I won." He spoke.

"You won the lottery!" Brad nearly shouted.

"I just said that." Stylosa replied.

"That's amazing!" Neptune spoke, happy for the luck Stylosa managed to get.

Sean nodded. "What the lady says is true!" He spoke, going back to his Reinhardt accent. "It'd be ashamed if someone managed to 'hammer it down'." He grinned.

Stylosa gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth before narrowing his eyes at Tyrodin. "You wouldn't dare." He softly yet strongly spoke.

"Nah I wouldn't." Sean chuckled. "I'd steal it instead." He walked pass Stylosa to go and search for Elliot and Oasis so they can explore the ship.

"I'll just pretend I never heard that." Stylosa thought.

As the atmosphere grew silent for a few seconds, Shenpai decided to ask something she's been wondering since they boarded the ship. "So, Stylosa. You said we were headed somewhere off shore. Where to are we arriving?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"To an island!" He smiled. "It's a beautiful one to be on as well! Oh, the view on there is just so... dazzling."

"An Island?" Neptune repeated. "Wait, are there any buildings for us to sleep in even? Like, well constructed, no holes, decent living conditions!"

Stylosa nodded. "Don't worry about it, it's not like an amazing mansion to live in. But there's two pretty big cabins there. Well, I wouldn't call it cabins. It's bigger than a cabin."

Neptune sighed in relief. Thank god they had a place to sleep in, she wasn't packed for outdoor living in her luggage.

"Oh, and there's no Wifi."

Brad stumbled back as if he was punched in the face. "What!" Brad yelled. "So you mean I brought my computer for nothing! I was planning to play some Overwatch tonight!"

"Sorry Brad, but this is going to be a month of bonding between all of us with nothing to interfere with it." Stylosa explained.

Bazza nodded as he understood the British's man way of thinking. "Sounds fair enough even if I don't like it either. I'm sure almost everyone brought along their computers with them."

Brad groaned as his body slumped over. "I can make it. I'll just be really fucking rusty when I play again." He mumbled to himself.

Bazza chuckled as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "There, there Brad. It'll be fun!" He smiled. "In fact, look at this place. I think I'm going to join the others on checking this beauty out!" As he began to walk away, he glance back at Neptune. "Neptune, you coming along?"

"Why should I?" She replied smiling with a hand on her hip.

"Who else is going to heal me?" He chuckled as he referred to them both as if they were playing Overwatch at the moment.

"Hehe, alright. Coming." Neptune looked at Shenpai before doing a quick wave. "I'll catch you later Shen!"

Shenpai gave a short and slow wave.

Stylosa clasped his hands together. "Alright then, I'm going to go to the Captains deck and begin sailing to our destination. If you two have questions, I'll most likely be there." With that he left the area.

Before Shen knew it, she and Brad were the only two remaining.

Brad must've noticed it as well from the small surprised movement he made when he noticed that everybody but himself and Shenpai were the only two people in the area.

"S-So, Shen!" Brad began as he wanted to take away the silence around them. "W-What brings you here?"

Shenpai deadpanned at his question. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe for the exact same reason you're here Brad." She laughed.

Brad blushed in embarrassment. "N-No! That's not what I meant. I mean to say was-uh... oh screw it." He sighed as he covered his face with the cowboy related McCree hat he still had with him. This caused Shenpai to laugh even harder than before.

"What's so funny!" He almost screamed,

"O-HO!" She continued to laugh. "You're so fucking cute when you act like this." Tears of laughter began to form in her eyes.

"C-Cute!" Brad repeated. "I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are!"

"N-No! I'm suppose to be the hated one dammit!"

"Not around me you're not." She smiled.

Brad huffed as he looked away. "Shut up." He muttered.

"Hehe, make me then." She grinned

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

Brad let out a ferocious grin which didn't sit too well with Shenpai, he launched herself at her much to Shen's surprise before proceeding to tickle her.

"W-What the fuck brad! St-St-Stop it." She spoke in between breaths of her own laughter. "Oioioioioi!"

"Ah! So that's your weak spot eh?" He laughed along with her as he proceeded to screw around with her.

"N-No! No more! Please!" She begged.

After a few more seconds Brad let her go, feeling that he's bullied her long enough.

"You're a fucking cunt you know that." Shen stated, slowly beginning to regain her breathing capacity.

"Ahhh, insults." Brad sighed before smiling. "It's like music to my ears."

Shen raised an eyebrow at his response. "You're weird you know that."

"I get that a lot." Brad chuckled. The two stayed quiet for a few seconds before- "SHENPAI!"

"AAAAAaaaaa, you don't have to yell at me brad. I'm literally standing right next to you." She complained.

"Oh, right sorry." He quickly spoke. "But, no. Let's go explore the rest of the ship together!"

Shen sighed, she wasn't interested right now since she had a slight headache over Brad's hyperactive self. "No, I think I'll go lay down somewhere."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" He pleaded.

"I'd love to Brad, but my head is killing me right now." She sighed.

"Oh." He replied. "...Can I stay with you?" He squeaked in a humorous way.

Shen wanted to wholeheartedly decline. She wanted to be in a quiet place right now and just think for herself, and someone as loud and energetic as Brad around wasn't going to give her that option. Yet, she doesn't know why she let him come with her. The two made their way inside and sat on a soft, white sofa that hugged the wall. Shen wasted no time and laid her head back on the couch. A few soft pops from the back of her neck released when she relaxed her head.

"Wow, those were quite a few pops." Brad mentioned as he leaned up against the wall. "You seem like you've been stressed lately, are you alright Shen?"

"Yeah." She slightly moaned in relaxation. "Thing's just fell out of place a few times when I was coming here. It took awhile for me to fix it back up, but even then it left me tired and aching around my neck and shoulders."

Brad nodded, understanding the exhaustion filling her. "I'll help you out." He spoke as he made his way to her.

Shen weakly popped an eye open as she eye'd the Australian man approach her "Oh yeah? And how would you do that?"

"Just close your eyes and relax." He smiled. "Leave everything else to me." Brad made his way behind the Sofa before cracking and stretching his fingers. He then proceeded to massage and add a little bit of pressure to Shen's shoulders as well as other areas built up with stress.

"Ooooh~" Shen moaned. "Brad, don't stop~"

A few pops were heard and felt, sometimes it vibrated through Brad's arms.

"Your upper body's all pressed together, that's not healthy." Brad spoke. "You've built up a lot of stress on these areas."

Another pop was heard as Brad magically helped Shen's tensed muscles relax and go back to their normal state. Shen barely listened to what Brad was saying since her mind was literally in heaven right now. The way his hands pressed against her shoulder and neck, they couldn't be more perfect.

"Mmmmhmm." A moan escaped her mouth.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Brad questioned.

"Mmmmhmm." She moaned once more.

Brad sighed. "So this is what it's like being ignored huh?" He muttered to himself. No sooner than that, his mind began to wander off as he continued to massage Shen's shoulder.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't concerned or curious about where they were headed. Not only that, but the caring side of him wondered about Shen as well, and if she'll be alright. "What's this?" Brad thought. "What is this word...'caring', is how you pronounce it. And why does my heart skip a beat when I begin to care. Huh, it feels nice. Like...I'm being wrapped in a blanket that just came out of the dryer. I like that feeling. ...Wait, am I really caring about someone? Preposterous! I don't believe it!"

Before he can think any deeper on the matter, the sound of the Yacht's horn blowing caused him to jump. He slowly calmed down after realizing it was just the horn. In fact, he's quite sure that he can hear the others having fun.

"Woohoo! That horn was loud!" Oasis's squeal of joy was heard a distance away.

"Dammit Oasis! I told you not to touch it!" Elliot's voice was also heard.

"Oh come on Elliot, cheer up will ya. You know you enjoyed it." Sean pressed.

Brad sighed as a smile slowly began to spread across his face. "Hehehehahahahhah! Oh, I love you guys." He muttered.

He soon realized that at that moment, he noticed that Shen was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Her body fell and spread across the rest of the sofa as if she was using it as a bed. The sight of this made him smile once more. Brad looked at the clock that was installed in one of the walls. "Oh my, I dosed of for nearly two hours?" He muttered. His eyes diverted back to the sleeping German Girl. He didn't want to disturb Shenpai in her sleep, so he left quietly to see what else was in store for him.

He made his way to the front of the boat as he stood at the very edge. The cool, sea air flowed through his brown hair. Brad stuffed his hands into the blue sweater he wore as he stood in absolute silence watching the waves crash onto the front of the Yacht. Just then, a hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to glance behind him. A smiling Bazza greeted him as he joined him standing at the front of the ship.

"What brings you here Bazz." Brad began.

Bazza shrugged. "Just checking up on my friend." He replied. "You seemed like you were acting a little different than what you usually were, so I was concerned. Something in your head Braddy?"

Brad stayed silent for a few seconds. "Yes... I mean, no." He sighed. "It's...it's complicated."

"Listen Brad." Bazza began, patting Brad's shoulder. "I may not know what's going on. But don't let these things stop you from being who you are. These words may sound very cliche and all, but they're true."

Brad didn't made a sound or gesture in response to Bazza.

Bazza sighed. "If ya wish to talk about it, many of us are willing to listen." As he turned around, Brad's voice stopped him from leaving.

"Have you ever cared for someone Bazza?" Brad began.

Bazz raised an eyebrow as he looked back. "Why yes I have. Why does that have any importance on anything?"

"...No reason." He mumbled. "I never cared for someone in so long."

Bazza approached his fellow Australian once more. "Come on buddy. Let's go have some fun with the others shall we?" He wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Brad chuckled at that.

"What're you laughing at now?"

"No, no. It's nothing. I was just thinking is all."

Bazza stayed silent for a moment before he scoffed. "You know you're fucking weird sometimes right Brad?" He smiled.

"You're the second one to tell me in less than 2 hours today."

The two shared a short laugh with each other at that declaration. Just then, a yell from the Captain's Deck caught everyone's attention.

"Land ho!" Stylosa yelled a few times acting like he was a pirate.

Brad and Bazza looked in front of the ship and saw that they are just arriving at their destination. And must they say what a beauty the island looks from this distance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done!**

 **Alrighty then! That concludes the second chapter to this story. I hoped you all enjoyed this one just as much than the first chapter, if not maybe more a bit. Please tell me how this went down in the review section, should I add something more to it? Am I going too fast? Can it be a bit better? If yes, then how can I improve it?**

 **But anyways, with all of that being said, thank you all so much for reading! it really means a lot to me, and as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **Peace! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am back with the third chapter for "The Side of Me Only You Can See". I hope you all are enjoying the progress this story has been through so far, and I will continue to make it as best as I can until the end. Which will take about eight or more chapters until the conclusion. But with all of that done and said, let's continue this story shall we?**

 **Enjoy! ...or not.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bazza crossed his arms as he gazed at the island being shined upon. "Well would you look at that." He smiled. "When Stylosa said it was going to be 'dazzling', I didn't think it would be this amazing!"

No sooner after those words were spoken, Sean made his appearance approaching Brad and Bazza. "Ah, my friends!" He spoke. "I see you have already set your eyes on this beautiful peace of floating land!"

Just then, everyone began to gather at the front one by one, Elliot, Neptune, and Oasis appeared first shortly followed by Stylosa.

Neptune noticed that one of her closest friends wasn't there right off the bat and was curious on where she could be. "Say, where's Shenpai?" She questioned.

Elliot shrugged. "Well I haven't seen her."

"She's asleep." Brad answered. "She was really tired so she fell asleep when we were talking to each other."

"Should we wake her?" Stylosa suggested. "I don't think she'd like to miss out on this."

Neptune chuckled. "Sure, if you wanna be smacked in the head for interrupting her sleep."

"... So that's a no?"

"I wouldn't try so, lets just let her rest for now. It'll take us about twenty minutes longer to reach the island. I'll wake her up for you guys."

"Sounds fair enough." Sean scratched his head. "So Stylosa, have you ever been on the island before?"

"Only once, but it was quite short." The British man answered. "I haven't seen the entire place yet, only the cabins so we won't have to spend like an hour searching for it while carrying our luggage."

"Ah, I wouldn't like to walk around like that. My back would be killing me by the time we arrive." Brad spoke.

"Exactly!" Stylosa agreed.

"Well!" Bazza began as he began to walk off. "I don't know about you all, but Imma go grab my things and prepare to get off."

Twenty minutes later

The ship docked next to a wooden bridge that led to the island before setting down the platform allowing the passengers to get off the ship.

Shen yawned as she walked out with Neptune who recently woke her up about a minute ago. "We're here already?" She spoke, her tone of voice still having hints of sleepiness within her.

Neptune nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Yes, we are. Come on Shen. Everyone's waiting for you down by the dock. Don't worry about your luggage, it's already down there as well."

Shen nodded as she and Neptune proceeded to exit and regroup with the other six. Shen laid her eyes on the island for her first time and noticed that it had a slight Jungle appearance. "Oh, that place looks like it has giant spiders." She commented.

"I thought the same as well." Neptune spoke. "But I don't think it'll be 'that' bad!" She assured.

"Hopefully." Shen muttered.

"Shenpai!"

Shen looked ahead of her to see Brad waving as he stood besides everyone else. She smiled softly to herself before remembering what he did just a while back. "Maybe I should ask him for another massage again one day." She thought before waving back.

"About time you got here, I would've dragged your sleeping body down here if you didn't wake up." The Australian commented.

"And now he's a cunt again." Shen thought. "Fuck off Brad." She spoke with a small chuckle.

"Ah, I wish I could." He sighed in relaxation.

Elliot decided to speak up gaining the groups attention. "Alright, so now that we're here I suppose that we should be heading off now." He turned to Stylosa. "Since you're the only one who knows where to go, how about you lead the way." He suggested.

"Sure thing, I mean like. I was going to lead either way." He smiled.

"S-Stylosa." Oasis began. "H-How far will it be until we reach the area?"

"I'd say a five to ten minute walk. It's not that far." He spoke, he noticed the tiny expression of fear in Oasis's eyes as she stared inwardly wondering what would be living withing these areas. "Don't worry about anything guys. The closer we get, the more civilized everything would begin to look. Besides, I'm sure you all would be quite thrilled to see what it would look when we arrive."

With that, everyone grabbed their things, which was only one or two bags each so it was quite easy to move around, and proceeded to walk inward towards the center of the island. Brad noticed than Shen stayed in the back, so he slowed his pace down a bit to allow everyone to pass him. When Shen reached him, he matched his walking pace with hers.

"So, Shen! You shouldn't be in the back you know. I heard that the people in the back usually get picked off around 80% of the time."

Shen raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like this is some movie Brad. You're making it sound like theirs a killer loose or something."

"Well, you never know." He smiled. "One could actually be loose."

"And be on this island?" She scoffed. "Pl-ease! There's no way he or she would even be on here."

"Maybe this is the persons home eh?" He smirked. "You never know what could be lurking around us. Even now."

Just then, a rustle in the bushes was heard. "What was that?" Shen spoke.

Brad shrugged. "It was probably some rodent or spider or whatever." He made his way towards the sound and began pushing aside the leaves to see if anything would run away in fear or to get a hold of the animal that was making the sound. "Ahh, here it is." He slowly and cautiously picked up the creature.

To Shen, what he saw Brad pick up was literally the BIGGEST spider she's ever seen. "What the fuck is that!" She pointed, nearly dropping her luggage.

"It's a spider." He pointed out, the legs of the insect slowly moving as if it was trying to find something to grab onto. "You wanna hold it?" He began to approach her.

"No!" Shen cried. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"What? It won't bite ya." Brad let the spider stand on his arm. "Just don't do anything to frighten the little fella and he won't bite ya."

"Frighten?!" Shen nearly yelled. "If there's anything being frightened it's me right now."

Brad chuckled, enjoying the entertainment Shen's been giving him with her frightened expression. "Oh, alright." He gave in. "I'll let him go." He knelt down to set the spider down facing away from him before releasing it. "See ya little fella."

Shen crossed her arms. "I don't understand how you can hold something like that without feeling a bit frightened." She looked away. "You're so lucky."

Brad stood from his kneeling position. "It's not really because I'm scared of them." He began. "People have been raised by the knowledge of others in this world that to a certain point, animals have been labeled as either good or bad. Such as a snake or a spider, we see those as such bad luck but a bunny or a cute dog are seen as good. I never really let myself be raised that way and just let the world fill me with it's knowledge. We have been taught that insects and animals have no sense of emotion, but to me. I think they see us as their worse nightmares to ever come upon them. I mean like... " Brad stopped after realizing he's been ranting off. "O-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away like that Shen." He scratched the bag of his head sheepishly as small blush formed on his cheeks.

Shen stood silently for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Brad?"

Brad stumbled back a bit from her declaration. "W-What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What am I talking about?!" Shen raised her eyes as she nearly shouted "You mean what are 'you' talking about? You sound so, so fucking wise. Like I'm talking to a sixty or seventy year old man!"

"Hey!" Brad yelled. "... I find that a bit offensive." He muttered. "Calling me old and shit."

"It's true though!" She replied. "What happened to the heartless, careless, dick head Zylbrad we all know, love and hate."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "Is that what people really think of me?"

"Well, if you present yourself like that almost all the time, then yeah they begin to see you like that."

"Oh." He paused. "...Don't know if I should like it or... feel a bit hurt." He let a bright smile form across his face. "Probably both!"

"Ugh, this is one of the reasons why you're such a fucking headache to me." Shen groaned, rubbing her temples softly as she closed her eyes and breathed slowly to keep her from going insane

"Thank you, I try my best." He smiled even brighter. No sooner than a few seconds, his smile faded as he first took notice of something. "Uh, Shen."

"Yeah?"

"... Did we lose everyone?"

Shen snapped her eyes open as she looked around frantically. "Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiit!" She began to mumble rapidly to herself, so fast that Brad couldn't even keep up with her or what she was saying.

"Hey Shen, calm down."

Shen stopped before looking at the Australian. "Calm down? Calm DOWN?!" She yelled. "Oh yeah, I'll calm down. When I fucking die in this place I'll have plenty of time to calm down!"

Brad had his eyes closed and his ears covered when she yelled. "Yeesh, and I thought I was loud." He thought. "It'll be fine. Just follow me, I'm sure they went this way."

"Oh yeah, how can you tell?" Shen crossed her arms, she wanted a serious, logical answer right now if she wanted him to trust her."

"Well, we traveled west away from California right?" He put finger on his thumb thinking. "So, if we came from that direction, then the Sun should be setting by the West, since it's past noon the Sun should be heading west right now. And since we had to travel west on the island to reach the area Stylosa said he was taking us to, then it's only a matter of time before we reach it." He pointed up. "Look, the Sun is heading west now, so if we follow that direction, it'll be a matter of minutes before we'll arrive.

Shen stayed silent, for the first time in her life she actually heard Brad say something that made complete sense. "... Fine." She gave in. "I'll follow you." She looked away blushing a bit. "Just-Just don't leave me okay?! I don't want to be left alone here." She rubbed her arm, nervous on the possible outcomes that could happen to her.

By then, she felt Brad grab her arm. She looked up at him to see him smiling.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Don't let go of me and you'll be fine." He assured.

Shen hated to admit it, but right now she felt like a lost puppy that needed guidance to reach the end. And the only thing that gave her guidance right now was Brad, which was surprisingly working. She wrapped her fingers around his feeling secured and safe as she let him lead her through the thick looking jungle. The two walked on in silence, stepping over logs and going under branches. The two never showed it to each other, but they felt at peace when the other was there. And even through silence, the two felt as if they were understanding each other more and more with every passing second.

After a few more minutes, the two reached an opening that seemed to be where they were suppose to be. Because as soon as they got there, they saw the other six of their friends rushing back probably because they noticed they were lost.

"Oh, thank god!" Neptune sighed in relief after noticing Brad and Shenpai appear together.

"You two gave us quite a scare." Sean also sighed in relief. "Thank god you two are alright."

Oasis looked like she was almost in tears. 'That wasn't funny you two!" She raised her voice. "I-I thought something bad happened to both of you."

Elliot wrapped an arm around Oasis to calm her down which slowly began to work.

"Hehe, S-Sorry guys." Shen spoke in guilt. "I didn't think you'd react like this."

Bazza crossed his arms. "If you think we'd just sit here and wait for you two to come by then you got another thing coming. I wouldn't leave a friend alone in such a dangerous place." He shuttered at the thought of this place at night.

"I would." Brad smiled having almost everyone glare at him. "What?" He questioned. "... too soon?"

Shen smiled to herself because she knew that after the small moment the two spent alone together for the second time today, that the heartless bastard everyone knows is not who people thought of him to be. After all, he never left her alone or even a few steps behind the entire time since he held her hand the entire way. In fact, she soon noticed that even now Brad was still holding her hand. She blushed as she tried to break away from his grasp without him feeling it or anyone noticing it, sadly it wasn't possible so she prayed that no one would see such a thing.

She looked up at the others faces to see if anyone noticed it, thankfully nobody noticed it... but a certain person did. Shen's eyes met with Neptune's, and judging by the way she smirked at her, she can only guess that she figured it out. "It's not what it looks like." She mouthed to Neptune.

"Oh, sure it isn't." Neptune mouthed back, her smirk widen much more than before.

Shen decided to ignore her in order to avoid being a blushing mess. Just then, Brad's grasp let her hand free, allowing her to move it freely now. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a warmth inside her disappear ever since he let go. Oh how she hated yet loved these complicated feelings. When everything calmed down, everyone began to make their way back towards the cabins. And must they say, it looked even more beautiful than the island itself. There was some sort of river that connected the oceans water to the inside, allowing the sea water to flow in and literally surround the cabins from all sides. It was like an island within an island that had a bridge to connect it to the main ground. Shen inwardly agreed to herself that it looks even better than a five-star hotel.

As the eight walked on, Brad walked next to Shen in silence as they carried their luggage. "Say, Shen." Brad began gaining her attention.

"Yes, Brad?"

"... Thank you." He paused. "For, being with me even though I am a cunt at times."

Shen let a soft, warm smile envelope her face before having a brilliant idea. "I'd never leave you because I want to be with you forever Brady-chan." She spoke in her hentai voice.

Brad blushed. "F-Fuck off!" He yelled as he picked up his pace to get away from Shen.

Shen laughed as he ran after him. "Brady-chan! Don't leave me!" She continued to call out. Oh how she loved to tease him just like he does to her.

 _Bonus Scene_

Out on the open grass field around the Cabins, Bazza laid on his back having a nice nap. "Mmmm, fuck off Roadhog you giant pork chop." He mumbled to himself.

He felt a tug on his shirt which began to bother him when it kept repeating a few times. He opened his eyes and sat up. "What the heck is going on-"

"Now!" A yell was heard from behind him.

Just then, he felt himself rise off the ground with something pulling him from the collar of the back of his shirt. "What the shit!" He yelled as he looked to see what was holding him.

It was a hook.

"Oh my god!" He screamed in anger and disbelief. "Even if I'm not playing Overwatch I still get fucking hooked!"

"How's it hanging Bazza!"

Bazza looked down to see Elliot, Sean, Stylosa, and Brad laughing their asses off. "I somehow knew this was your doing! Let me down dammit!"

"Hahaha! Nah, I think we'll keep you there awhile longer." Brad commented.

On the porch, Shen, Neptune, and Oasis watched as the guys bully Bazza.

"Should we help him?" Oasis suggested.

Shenpai rubbed her chin. "I don't know, what do you think Neptune." She looked over at her friend.

"Hmmmm." Neptune wondered. "... Nah. Bazza will be fine." She sat back on her chair relaxing as she enjoyed the shouts of anger from Bazza.

"It's like what he usually says, we're all soldiers now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And, finished with the third chapter! What a relief. Anyways, I'll let this chapter go on with you guys and you can tell me how you thought of it. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. And as always!**

 **I'll see you guys, when I see you guys.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing interesting to say, so let's just get on with the story shall we? Oh yeah, thanks for the suggestive reviews. :D**

 **Enjoy the chapter, or not.**

 **...fuck you bye**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a few days since they all settled for the month they'll be spending together. All was progressing well between each other, so nothing awkward was happening between them. The day was quiet so far, no laughing nor yells of joy were going on. Well, that is until a certain Bradstion decided to end it.

"Bazzaaa!" Brad screeched as he walked around the area, trying to search for his furry friend. "Bazzaaa, where are you Bazzaaaaa!"

"What Brad?!" Bazza called out a distance away.

Brad followed the sound to find the person he was looking for sitting on one of the chairs on the front porch having a conversation with Neptune and Sean. "I'm bored." Was all he said.

"Sorry Brad, but I can't do anything about that. Try doing something... I don't know. Entertaining?"

"Like what?"

"Search around, you'll find something to do." Was all he said.

Brad groaned as he lazily fell on one of the open chairs beside Sean. "I'll just sit here with you guys." He slightly pouted.

Sean chuckled lightly at Brad's childish behavior. He sighed before realizing something, since the moment they all settled here. They never actually spent time all together as a group, only moving from one person to the other.

"Say, how about we all do something fun for once." Sean suggested.

"Like what?" Bazza raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I don't know, we can explore this place or something. There's a lot to do than just sit here and chit chat all day until night time."

"Did someone say, fun!" Stylosa randomly appeared.

"..."

"..."

"...Did you just teleport?" Brad pointed his finger.

"No, I did not." He replied.

"Then how did you? When did you? Whatever." Brad crossed his arms and slumped back on the chair.

Stylosa blinked a few times, confused on why Brad would say such a thing before shrugging.

Neptune leaned forward, wondering what Stylosa has in mind for a bit of entertainment. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Just then, she found herself being sprayed in the face with water.

Stylosa had a water gun in his hand aimed at Neptune before raising it over his shoulder with an amusing smile. "You're looking a little... soaked Neptune."

Neptune pulled a chunk of wet hair covering her eyes to the side of her face as she stared at Stylosa blankly.

"Really?" Bazza spoke. "Water guns? Do you think I'm a twelve year old or something?"

"Eh, it's an option. You don't have to do it you know." The British man cleared.

Bazza crossed his arms. "Well, the obvious answer to you my friend is no-" Just then, he found himself being sprayed by water, drenching him and his clothing. He jumped in surprise as he tried to fight off the liquid with his bare hands. When it stopped, he looked at Stylosa with a face of absolute shock. "What the hell!"

Stylosa raised both of his hands to halt his thoughts. "It wasn't me." He gestured with his head to the right.

Bazza followed his gesture to see that Neptune had a huge smile on her face as she struggle to contain her laughter. The same goes for everyone there. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was her.

"Oh, you little-" He was silenced by another round of water to the face. Bazza looked at Stylosa before he sprung himself towards him. He grabbed his water gun before aiming it at Neptune. "Say hello to my little friend!" He spoke in a loud tone before firing.

Brad cheered for his furry friend. "Go Bazza!" He yelled with his arms in the air. Brad was soon hit with a wave of water as well.

"Come on little Bradly!" Sean spoke, somehow having a water gun in his hands as well. "Fight for true honor and glory!" He tossed his weapon at Brad before reaching to the side to grab another one.

"You'll pay for that Sean!" Brad exclaimed as they all began firing at one another.

Stylosa stood in the sidelines in silence. He watched the scene unfold before him, the four of them rushed out of the porch and onto the open field in order to have more room to move around. "Hmm, that escalated quickly."

Elliott and Oasis made their presence known a few seconds later, wondering what all the ruckus was about. "Stylosa." Elliott called. "What... is everyone doing?"

"Well, we're all being sprayed to death by water I guess." He spoke.

"And no one invited me! I'm hurt." He began to ramble off.

Oasis spotted an extra few water guns in the corner of her eye, she smiled as she made her way over to it. She examined the few that were there, and picked on that would best suit her. Luckily when she picked it up it was already filled, so there was no need to go fill it. She turned around to face the Elliott. "Hey, Elliott!" She called as she raised her weapon.

Elliott turned around and was mauled down with Oasis's water gun. The Asian girl had trouble on keeping the gun facing straight ahead, it surprisingly had a lot of pressure when she fired it. Almost like a real gun.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Oasis put her hand over her mouth, she was laughing yet worried that it may have been too much for the poor Australian.

Elliott smiled, before he started laughing. "You're going to pay for that Oasis!" He joyfully called out. He went and grab another spare before firing at the tiny girl in point blank range.

"N-No! I'm sorry!" She squealed as she ran around. Elliott right on her tail.

Stylosa sighed before smiling. "Well, might as well join them." He thought before joining in the entertaining conflict.

The seven of them continued to soak themselves in water, Brad decided to be a little evil and fill his container with 'ice' cold water. He gave his gun a few pumps as he was about to make his way back to the battlefield. But instead, he chose to go hunting for a certain someone to test his evil idea on.

* * *

Shen was seen doing her own things on the other side of the cabins. She could hear the joyful laughs of her friends doing whatever they're doing. She was going to check it out herself, but she wanted to stay by herself for a little while before joining on whatever everyone is doing. She heard the sound of someones footsteps crunching on the grass, so she turned and saw a soaked Brad looking at her.

"Brad?" She spoke. "What the hell happened to you over there?"

Brad shrugged as he walked towards her, a smile pasted on his face as he waited for the best time to do what he came here for. "Oh. you know. Just... fun." He spoke, not knowing how to explain it.

Shen scoffed. "Yeah, it does seem like a lot of fun."

Brad didn't reply, he stood silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "So, whatcha doing here all by yourself M'lady?" If only he had his McCree hat right now.

"Nothing really." She normally answered. "Why are you here?" She looked at his water gun, the way he was holding it began to slowly connect to her on his intentions "If you're going to squirt me with that then you have another thing coming Brad."

Brad did his best impersonation of a confused and shocked expression. "What? Me? Shoot you? Pl-lease! That'd be the last thing I'd ever do to you Shen." He soon thought to himself. "Pfft, yeah right." He inwardly smirked.

"...why do I doubt you?" She emotionlessly stated.

"Well you shouldn't." He looked away with his arms crossed as if he was hurt.

Shen smiled, placing her palm over her mouth as she tried to conceal her smile. It's so cute when he tries so hard. "You know Brad, you're not fooling anyone with that act of yours."

"What if it isn't an act?"

"Then what else could it be? Knowing you, there's very limited options on what conclusion can come of it."

Brad sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright! You got me." He then smirked "But it doesn't change the fact that you're going to get soaked!" He raised the hand which held the water gun, but instead of a water gun, his hands were now empty.

"You looking for this?" Shen raised her arm with a smile.

Brad blinked a few times before raising a finger with his mouth open as if he was about to say something. "...Well played."

Shen laughed before she started squirting Brad who began running for his life.

"C-C-Coooold!" He shouted as he picked up his pace.

"Get back here Brad!" Shen called out as she chased him back to the others.

Sean stood in front of Bazza as if he was Reinhardts shield. "Get behind me Bazza!" He yelled as they were under fire from all directions.

"Oh, I thank you for that!" Bazza thanked. "Where's your shield Neptune!" Bazza called out in victory.

"I don't need a shield like you do, coward!" She replied.

As they continued to exchange liquid water with one another, the sound of Brad screaming came into their ears. Sean looked to his left to see Brad being chased by Shen. Sometimes he saw him tense up when the water splashed onto him.

"Brad!" Sean called out, intending to help his friend. "Get behind me!"

Brad didn't waste the opportunity Sean gave him and immediately ducked behind him.

"Sean!" Shen laughed as she tried to aim around him to get Brad. "Move, I don't want you."

"Ahh, no can do Shen." He smiled. "You'll have to get pass me." He pointed his water gun at Shen. "Are you too scared that you'll lose Shen?"

Shen responded by shooting Sean in the face which made him jump in surprise by how cold the water is.

"Fuck this!" Sean stated moving out of the way. "That is bullshit!"

Brad seeing that Sean was no longer in front of him, grabbed the closest person around him, which was Bazza, and hid behind him as Shen fired another round that was suppose to hit him.

"OOOOooh! My God!" Bazza screamed, his muscles tenses at the unexpected cold temperature. "That is too cold!" Bazza made a move to get out of the way, but Brad stuck with him the entire time.

"No! Bazza! Don't leave me like this!" Brad cried.

"Fuck that Brad! You're on your own!" He was sprayed upon with another wave of cold water. "Aaaah! Stop shooting me Shen!"

"Then get out of the way!" She laughed with a huge smile as she continued to fire. Most of it hit Bazza while Brad took less of the icy cold water. About a minute of none stop firing and Bazza screaming for mercy, Shen ran out of water. "Shit." She cursed.

Brad took this moment to dash inside of the house, confusing Shen on why he'd do so. He soon came out with a bucket with water spilling from the sides a few times over how fast he was moving. At that moment, she knew it was her time to run. "That's cheating!" She cried as she began to back away from the approaching Brad.

Brad ignored her cries as he continued to chase her. "Cheating? I see no such thing!"

"Fuck off Brad!" She laughed, sprinting as fast as her legs could.

"Get back here Shen!" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled back, an enjoyable smile spread across her face as Brad continued to chase her down.

* * *

The continued fight for dominance came to a halt after a few hours of non-stop running, shooting, and laughing at each others mistakes. The eight are seen laying on their backs on the grass, exhausted over the amount cardiovascular exercise they put in.

"That...was...amazing!" Sean spoke in between breaths.

"Ugh, my legs are killing me." Elliott proclaimed. "How long has it been since this started."

Brad looked at the sun for a few seconds determining what time is should be right now. "I'd say about three or four hours since we started this" He smiled. "And it was a lot of fun!"

Shen, knowing that most of his fun came out of messing with her scoffed. "Fuck you Brad. I can't believe you did that."

Brad rolled on his stomach as he searched for Shen. He caught her laying just a few feet to his right. "Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it!"

"..."

"...See, you can't say anything because you know it's true!" He let a bright smile envelope his face in victory.

Neptune sat up on her butt and got to her feet. "Ugh, I need a shower after all of that." She wiped some grass that stuck on her clothing.

Shen chuckled, agreeing with her friend. "Same! I feel all yucky and covered with dirt."

"Oh-oh!" Oasis jumped. "I want one too!" She got to her feet and ran inside to get some extra clothing and grab one of the few showers available. Since the place was pretty big, their was actually four places where you can bathe.

The three females hurried off, leaving the five men to lay silently with one another.

"Four showers and three are now taken huh?" Bazza spoke.

The five of them sat up on their behinds and stared at each other. Time seemed to slow down as they eye'd each others movements, daring any one of them to make the slightest movement. They could of sworn a hawk just cawed in the distance, and then...

"I'm first!" Brad yelled jumping on his feet and dashed to the cabins.

"No you're not Bradly!" Sean jumped and tackled Brad to the ground before making a dash himself.

"You wot mate?" Stylosa appeared and tripped Sean before taking off in his own dash as well.

Elliot chased Stylosa in order to stop him, but he tripped as he did so. Luckily he managed to grab a hold of the British mans foot and cause him to fall with him. Bazza ran passed the two gaining the lead.

"Yes!" Bazza thought. "I'm going to make it!"

"Bazzaaaaa!" A screech was heard. He turned back to see Brad jump on him just as he reached the top of the porch that led inside the house. Brad made Bazza lose his balance and fall down the stairs, down towards Sean, Elliott, and Stylosa.

"Catch meeeee!" He yelled dramatically as he fell on the three.

"Haha!" Brad yelled in victory! "Suck it!" He then dashed inside to get what he needs.

"It's not over yet Brad!" Elliott screamed as he and the rest charged into the house shoving each other along the way.

As they continued to give chase, it became no use to be able to catch up, for Brad was now far too ahead of them all.

* * *

It's been a few hours since the incident that took place. The time was currently 2 in the morning, barely anything could be heard but the sound of distant waves across the jungle like forest, the sound of crickets chirping, and slight snores heard in individuals rooms. In Shen's room, she tossed and turned under her covers before her eyes opened in annoyance. She sighed before removing the blanket on top of her and slid her feet into a pair of slippers hanging over the edge. She stood from her bed and wrapped a night robe around her body before finally grabbing her blanket to cover over the rest of the clothing. She wanted to get some fresh air, and since it was night, and they were near open waters, then it must be pretty cold outside.

Shen opened the bedroom door quietly as to not disturb anyone from the creaking noise it made. After shutting it behind her, she made her way to the front door and exited the cabin. As the cool air rushed upon her skin, she couldn't help but feel more relaxed than before. She stood silently listening to her surroundings, but what caught her attention was a lone figure standing near the small open pathway that brought the sea water into the middle of the island. The person seemed to be picking and throwing rocks into the water talking to him or herself.

"Ugh, why do you I feel like this when I'm with you."

Those were the words Shen caught, or at least what she think she caught. Shen took her first few steps away from the cabin, wondering who else besides her was out here all alone. As she came closer and closer, the more she could describe the features on this person until she finally realized who it was.

"...Brad?" She softly, yet hesitantly called out

Brad turned around in such speed that made him seem like he never moved a muscle.

"Sh-Shenpai!" Brad stuttered. "Wh-Why are you up at this time?"

"I could say the same thing to you Brad."

"W-Well." Brad nervously chuckled. "I-I...stop avoiding my question!"

"I wasn't!" Shen replied. "I just thought you were going to answer my question first because it seemed like it."

Brad huffed as he crossed his arms. "Well, I won't answer until you do."

Shen sighed seeing that there was no way around this. When Brad has made up his mind, he'll want it completed before telling you anything, but then there's a huge chance he'll troll you in the end and leave you even more clueless than before. Well, hopefully it won't come to that.

"I just couldn't sleep, I mean. I did get some in. But I woke up after about 2 hours and I couldn't fall asleep after that. So I came outside to just be by myself, but then I saw you and... well here we are now." She had no idea how to explain everything, so she just got straight to the point.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah." Shen sighed once more, staring at the ground for a brief second in thought. She snapped out of it remembering that she wanted to know why he was out here. "So, why are 'you' out here Brad."

Brad stiffened. "Uh, well." He tried to think of the most believable lie he could think of, but at the rate he was right now. Nothing would seem believable at this moment over how long he took to reply.

"...Brad?" Shen spoke again.

He groaned in frustration as he knew he would have to say something sooner or later. "Might as well say half of the truth." He thought before clearing his throat. "Sorry, I'm actually out here because I'm having some... confusing emotions currently."

Shen replayed what he said over in her head a few times wondering what he meant. "Confusing emotions? Are you alright Brad?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I am!" He placed his thumb on his chin in thought acting like he was indeed confused on what he was trying to feel. "It's just something weird I need to think through of at the moment." He stopped, not wanting for Shen to think the wrong way, he shook his hands in front of him to halt her from coming to an early conclusion. "I-It's not like I'm having suicidal thoughts or a severe case of depression. I'm completely fine." He stopped, letting his arms slowly fall to his sides as his head hung a bit. "It's just, something that has been happening recently. I mean, it started about two or three months back... but now it's just coming to a point that I actually have to stop and think for a moment on why I'm like this."

"Like what?" Shen pressured a bit. Honestly, she didn't like it when Brad was acting like this. Sure he's a cunt a lot of the times, but she prefers the annoying Brad than a vulnerable, hesitant Brad.

"I... I, I don't want to go more into the concept, please." He nervously spoke. "I know you're trying to understand Shen, and I know you want to help. But, the thing is." He paused, wondering how he was suppose to say the next few words without giving it away. He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. "N-Nevermind, it's nothing." He turned away and walked towards the cabins. "G-Goodnight Shen!" As he continued to walk, the sound of Shen calling his name made him stop.

"...Brad!"

Brad came to a halt, he turned his body to face Shen, but he was greeted with her wrapping her arms around him.

"You don't have to keep this to yourself." She spoke as her head rested against his chest. "I'm here if you want to talk about it, I'll always be here for you Brad."

Brad stayed silent as he tried to comprehend what was going on right now. As his thoughts finally caught up to him, he slowly clenched his fist into a tight ball, forcing every last scrap of his being to not break down. "Y-Yeah." He shakily replied. "T-Thanks, Shen."

Oh how he hated it when he was like this. How he hated feeling so open, so readable, and exposed. How he hated that she was the only person that managed to get this deep inside of him in such a short amount of time. He hated it.

...But he couldn't help but love the feeling at the same time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright!**

 **Review your thoughts, sorry this took a bit longer than the other chapters. It was semester exams, so I spent most of my time studying instead of typing. Thank you all that stuck around, and I hope to give you another chapter before New Years. So yeah!**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5

**`Ah, alrighty then! I'm back with another chapter for the this story, and before I start I would like to say one thing.**

 **To 378PrussiaMan: It's fine, your review on the story is pretty nice and awesome to read. And your English is actually really good, it's not hard to understand. But thank you for reviewing, I appreciate the feedback on every chapter because they sort of give the writers motivation, whether the comments are good or bad. It lets us know someone is actually reading instead of skimming through the words.**

 **But anyways, lets not waste anymore time and continue the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been almost two weeks since they came on the island, meaning that they have two more weeks until they all go back to the mainland, spend a few hours with each other, and then bid everyone farewell as they return home. Brad laid outside on the grass pondering to himself. Ever since that night about four to five days back, things have been getting rather strange for Brad. He's noticed that at times he's been thinking of Shen. Even going as far as trying to have Shen's presence with him for as long as possible. And when she did leave, well, he didn't feel empty, he just felt... confused.

Let me explain.

Brad can say for a fact that all the people he hangs out with on either a daily basis, or almost a daily basis knows his character. They know what type of person he is. However, he began to noticed that when Shen was around him, he began to act more... open. He began to show more of him to people ever since she came along, whether it's to her, or to his friends. But the surprising thing that happened was that he suddenly figured out that he was opening more to himself. And that's what confused him greatly. He's gotten stuck between two personalities. The Sarcastic, dick head Brad. And the new him that completely interrupted his way of life.

Brad continued to ponder for a few more minutes before shrugging it off like he usually does. "I don't got time for Romeo and Juliet shit." He mumbled as he stood on his two feet and began to wander aimlessly around the area.

"Hey Brad!"

Brad turned his head towards the direction of the sound to see Bazza waving at him while gesturing him to come over. He made his way over his friend until he reached talking distance to speak to him. "Hey Bazza!" He greeted with a small and barely noticeable smile

Brad soon noticed the small, hiking bag on his back that seemed to be filled with quite a few items. "What's with the bag?"

Bazza shifted the hiking bag on his back a bit before answering. "Oh! Well Sean, Elliott, Stylosa, and I were planning to go on a little camping trip tonight! And since it's all men, we thought that we'd consider it a guys night out. Would you like to come along Brad?"

Brad thought to himself for a second, he took a quick look back at the Cabin to see Shen having a laugh with Neptune as Oasis seemed to be embarrassed over something since she was yelling at them while blushing, trying to cover her face with her small hands as much as possible. "Maybe it'll be good to get away from her for a bit." He thought.

When Bazza saw Brad wasn't responding or looking at him, he curiously followed his gaze to notice that he was watching Shen. He blinked a few times as he saw this, so being the worried/caring friend he is, he placed a hand on his brown haired friends shoulder. "Brad?"

Brad seemed to snap out of it as he blinked before looking at Bazza.

"You okay?" Bazza continued.

"Uh, yeah!" He quickly answered before rushing in the cabin to get what he needs. "I'll go get my things and meet up with all of you in a sec!"

Bazza stood motionless for a few seconds before scratching his head in thought of Brad and his currently different behavior once and awhile. He looked at Shen who was still laughing alongside Neptune while Oasis was still blushing, but seemed to be laughing a little bit as well. He continued to think, going back and fourth between the two before his eyes slowly widened in realization. "Is Brad..." He shook his head. "No, he can't be. But what if... oh my."

As Bazza continued to think, his mind began to wander to what he should do now knowing the possible reason Brad may be acting so strange lately. He knew Sean, Elliott, and Stylosa also noticed Brad's slight change in behavior as well since they all spoke about it together when he wasn't around. The only thing that he didn't know what to do at the moment was one thing. "Should I tell the others?"

* * *

The five male friends walked through the jungle-like forest with bags mainly carrying bottles of water and outdoor sleeping gear. Elliott lead the group through the thick jungle in search for a nice area to set up camp and stay for the night.

"Ah! This is great! There's nothing better than five brave and strong men out together to face and overcome mother natures creations!" Sean stretched his arms as he went over to Brad and wrapped an arm around him. "What do you think Brad! Doesn't it feel exciting?!"

Brad smiled as he looked at Sean with his eyebrows raised, causing the Reinhardt main to burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

They continued to walk a little more further before Elliot started to get annoyed with all these branches shoving themselves on his face. "These branches are so annoying! Just move!" He pushed a very flexible branch away from him. The branch soon came flying back to its original position, smacking Elliott across the face as it did so.

"Ow! Shit!" He cursed as he held his cheek, the branch left a gash on his face.

"You alright Elliott?" Stylosa questioned, since he was second in line he was the closest person to reach his friend at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, slightly rubbing his cheek.

Stylosa took off his hiking bag before he began to unzip it. "Here, take this. It'll help you get through the branches easier." He pulled out a very sharp, 10 inch machete.

Elliott grabbed the machete with a surprised look seeing that Stylosa had something like this in his bag. He smiled before hacking his way through the branches. Making not only a clear path for himself, but for his friends as well. "Thanks man, I appreciate it." Elliott thanked as he continued to hack through the branches.

Half an hour longer passed before they all found a nice clear spot to set up camp. Since they had no tents, they were going to either sleep in sleeping bags, or hammocks for whoever brought one with them.

"Alrighty then!" Elliott spoke as he threw the machete straight into the ground in the center of the small opening. "We'll set up camp here. We should start a fire and set up where we're going to sleep before thinking about relaxing."

Everyone nodded in agreement before setting off to gather things that'll make the area seem more like a camp. Such as firewood, large rocks that'll surround the fire to prevent it from lighting the place on fire as well as to help keep it from going out by the wind, which was unlikely since there was no wind at the moment. Sean and Bazza managed to haul over a few huge logs so everyone could have a place to sit around the fire.

After all of this was done, Brad took out a hammock he found in the room he was staying in and decided to use that so he wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. He luckily found four trees close enough to set up his hammock. He tied the ends around the branches before making his way back to the group as he stretched his limbs. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting a bit dark.

"Looks like the suns going down, it'll be dark soon." He spoke. His stomach soon grumbled, letting him know that it was time for supper. "Alright! Let's eat shall we!"

Bazza nodded in agreement as he went over to one of the bags that was suppose to contain something to cook over the fire, be it sausages or marshmallows. He dug for a few seconds before he began to get worried. "Uh, guys! Where's the food?"

"It's suppose to be there?" Stylosa answered as he walked over to Bazza.

"No, it's not." He replied. He began to search through other nearby bags just in case he was searching through the wrong one.

Stylosa searched as well before his eyes soon widened. "Oh no! I forgot the bag at the cabin!" He groaned as he face palmed himself.

* * *

Back at the Cabin, Shen, Neptune, and Oasis were having a nice conversation near the lit up chimney as they smoked the sausages and marshmallows they recently found in a bag while drinking hot chocolate.

"Mmmm, Marshmallows." Oasis moaned in joy while her taste buds broke down the warm, gooey, softness of the marshmallow in her mouth.

"I wonder why these were out here?" Neptune spoke taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Who cares. Thank the idiot who did leave them." Shen laughed as she bit into a steamy sausage.

* * *

"Ugh!" Brad groaned as he laid on his hammock clutching his growling stomach. "I'm so hungry!"

"We all are Brad." Sean responded, his chin resting on his palm as he poked the lit fire with boredom.

Bazza laid on his sleeping bag, hands behind his head with his eyes closed as he tried to go to bed to ignore his hunger. But Brads constant groaning combined with his growling stomach made it a lot worse to hold off. "You know what! That's it!" He stood on his two feet gaining everyone's attention. "If we don't have food, might as well go find some food that we can all eat!"

He went over to the machete that was sticking up on the log before grabbing it.

"And what are you going to get with that huh?" Elliott questioned while raising his eyebrow.

Bazza walked around in circles for a little bit wondering what he would get. "Eeeeh." He looked at Stylosa before asking him. "Stylosa!"

The British man looked up at him curiously.

"I know you don't know much of this place but the basics, but do you perhaps know any kind of animal big enough to feed five grown men with a huge stomach?"

Stylosa sat wondering to himself before he snapped his fingers. "The owner that I rented this place from told me their are wild pigs around here!"

"This stomach is up for some bacon!" Sean nearly yelled with his Reinhardt voice impression.

Brad jumped on his feet also realizing something. "We just passed a small little river where the ocean water comes into about five minutes back where we came from right! We can maybe catch some fish or something!"

"Good thinking Brad!" Elliott jumped up, getting into the ideas everyone is coming up with.

"Alright guys!" Stylosa clasped his hands together. "We have about two and a half hours of day light left before night kicks in. We must be here by then! One of us will have to stay behind to keep the fire going just in case we don't make it back before dark so we can follow the light."

The five stayed quiet for a few seconds, not liking the idea of being alone for two and a half hours in this area. After awhile, Elliott spoke up.

"I'll stay." He volunteered.

Stylosa nodded. "Alright, we should grab about two bottles of water per person. We don't know how long we'll be running."

Brad got his two bottles before looking his furry friend. "Bazza, I need to borrow the machete real quick to make two spears for me and whoever is coming with me."

"I'll be going with you." Sean spoke, gaining a nod from Brad.

"Alright, but make it quick. We don't have a lot of time." Bazza handed the machete to Brad.

The brown haired Australian then proceeded to cut down two branches that weren't too thick or thin before slowly crafting it into a spear. He split the branches down the middle in a + angle before shoving two sticks criss-cross to make the branches separate from one another. He then grabbed a piece of very long grass before twisting and tying it into a rope to wrap around the sticks that were shoved in the branch. After that, he sharpened the four edges of the branch to finish his very effective looking spear. After Brad was finished, he handed the machete back to Bazza before handing the second spear to Sean.

"Good luck you guys. Bring something home or we're all going to bed with an empty stomach!" Elliott spoke.

The four nodded before proceeding to head back into the jungle.

"Let's go Sean!" Brad spoke as he and Sean jogged towards the little river to see what they could catch.

"Let's get some bacoooon!" Bazza yelled as he charged into the woods followed by Stylosa to track down a wild pig.

Elliott watched the four disappear into the thick jungle before sitting on a log next to the fire. He picked a stick and began poking the fire out of boredom. "All by myseeelf." He began to sing.

 _With Brad and Sean_

"Over here!" Brad spoke as he and Sean just approached a small river.

"This is perfect!" Sean exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Brad nodded. "But don't get your spirits up yet. Just because we found a few fish doesn't mean they'll let us catch 'em. It'll be tough."

Sean understood what Brad meant. "So, which is the best spot to start?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should slowly walk upstream." He put a finger on his chin in thought. "But, judging by the environment here. There should be quite a few hiding around this spot. For example under those shrubs." He pointed at quite a few bunched up plants that seemed to darken the water just underneath it making it seem like an empty void. "I can say for a fact that there's a 60 to 80% chance there's a fish under there."

"You seem to know how this works Brad." He spoke in interest. "How do you know this stuff by the way? I was surprised that you can make two spears out of what you found back there." Sean played with the wooden spear that Brad gave to him a bit.

"Hehe, well. I was taught quite a few things when I was younger." He smiled before beginning his hunt.

 _With Bazza and Stylosa_

Bazza had his hands on his knees, heavily breathing from the running they did. "How are we suppose to track a wild fucking pig!" He yelled to the sky.

"You know the sky won't answer you?" Stylosa spoke.

"Oh, like I give a shit." He whined. "... can't we just order a pizza?"

"I don't think they deliver out here Bazz."

"Well they should! I'm tired! And hungry!"

"It's been thirty minutes since we began. We'll be back in an hour and a half longer buddy. Besides, Brad and Sean are out spearing fish. If we don't get anything, hopefully they will."

"Oh, please get something Brad." Bazza pleaded as he and Stylosa continued their hunt.

The two continued to wander around searching for any sign of animal life they could possibly use to eat. Stylosa suddenly spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Bazza take a look at this!" He called out, making his way to a tree. He knelt down and touched a few scratches that scarred the tree. "Marks, and they're fresh as well."

"What's so special about that?" Bazza questioned.

Stylosa looked down and saw a few foot prints. "These are Boar tracks. That means there must be one near by."

"Really?!"

"Yes really, now keep your voice down. If it is near by, we don't want to scare it off."

"Sorry."

Stylosa sighed as he pointed in a particular direction. "He went this way, see how some plants were disturbed leaving a small, barely noticeable trail."

Bazza gazed for a bit before nodding, seeing what the British man saw.

"Lets go then, but don't make too much noise, and move slowly as well, we don't want to scare it."

The two followed the boar made trail for a good 5 to 10 minutes before they heard moving that wasn't coming from either one of the two.

"You hear that?" Bazza spoke. He received a nod in acknowledgment from Stylosa, telling him that he hears it as well.

As they approached the sound, they soon began to hear snorting.

"Yup, it's definitely a pig." Stylosa whispered. "Lets just hope that it's alone."

The two peeked over a bush to see a lone wild pig snorting as it walked around the area. Judging by it's size, it must be of early adult age and weighs about 60 to 80 pounds.

"That's a Juvenile Boar." Stylosa pointed out.

"He looks tasty." Bazza drooled before pulling out his machete. "I'm gonna kill it." He was about to step out and chase the boar, but Stylosa stopped him before he could.

"Hold on there Bazz. Even if it's alone, that Boar will come at you and try to critically injure you before running off."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Stylosa opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it before going into a strategic thought. There is two of them for sure, but only one can use the machete. And whoever is using it must be the one to kill the boar. He thought to himself for a few seconds before smiling.

"Hey Bazza, how hungry are you?"

"Really hungry!" He replied.

"Would you do anything to eat right now?"

"Oh, yes I would! A nice juicy pork chop is what I need."

Stylosa grinned. "Perfect."

Bazza didn't know why, but he's starting to regret his choice of words.

 _Back with Brad and Sean_

 ***Splash!***

"Did I get him?!"

"He got away."

"Fuck!" Brad cursed as he walked into the center of the river to pick up his spear that was sticking out of the water. It wasn't deep in the center, just falling below his waist. "My spear is going to break in about two more throws." He sighed, examining the wooden weapon that began to wear off and lose it's sharpness over how hard the spear plunged into a few rocks at times.

Sean sighed. "You think we should just, go back? We've been at it for more than an hour. Daylight is about to go out soon. Besides..." He looked down at his spear that broke about half an hour back. "Mine is already done for."

Brad chucked the spear on shore as he climbed out of the water. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't bring anything back to the fire. "Yeah, I guess we should go. It's better to conserve what energy we have left and hope that Bazza and Stylosa managed to get something." He grabbed his spear before walking over to Sean as they prepare to head back.

However, before Brad could take another step away. He caught something move in the water in the corner of his eye. He stopped and began to examine the slowly moving object that moved in the water before realizing what it was. "Oh my god, that's a big fish! Like a really big fish!" Brad held onto his spear with such a tight grasp preparing to approach it.

"Where? Where is it?" Sean rushed to Brad and looked where his eyes were looking at.

"It's just right next to land, if I can get over there without disturbing it. I could get the drop on it."

Sean caught sight of the fish. "Oh my god! It is huge! It's like 2 and a half feet long! Wait, it looks like an eel?"

"Why the hell is an eel doing here?" Brad questioned.

"Who cares! This may be our last shot! Make it count Brad!"

Brad had the spear pointing in front of him as he began to walk along the side of the river to approach the eel. He took very slow and cautious steps to not alert it of his presence. He was now about 5 yards away from it now, and by the time he got there. The eel began to slowly move away from the edge. Brad inwardly cursed, he had to do this now or it would be impossible to catch it. So without a second thought to delay him any further, he sprinted the last 5 yards and was now right on top of it. This was it, either now or never. With a huge leap, Brad pointed the spear down into the water as he descended from the air.

"Oh, lets break it down!" He yelled as he splashed into the water.

 _With Bazza and Stylosa_

"Oh, I don't like this idea anymore." Bazza thought, slowly approaching the Hog unarmed. "Here piggy, piggy." He softly called out, taking small, careful steps towards the boar. "Come on piggy. Come to uncle Bazza, I won't hurt you."

The boar heard a snapping sound behind it. It immediately turned around to see Bazza who suddenly froze up when it made eye contact with it. As the boar spotted Bazza, it began to snort more and more aggressively trying to intimidate the threat before him. And judging by Bazza uneasiness, it seemed that it was actually working.

"Oh, shit. This is bad." He thought. When he saw the boar began to drag its feet on the ground like a bull, that made him take a few steps back. He soon started sprinting the other way the moment he saw it charging at him. "Stylosaaa!" He cried. "Help! I don't wanna die!"

Bazza continued to sprint, he turned back to see that the boar was gaining ground which caused him to start moving his legs at a rate that he never thought he or any other human being were capable of moving. "Oh! I swear! When you're dead I'm calling your ribs!" He shouted back at the pursuing boar. He continued running until he saw a wooden sign that said-

Turn right! ~Stylosa

Bazza immediately turned right, not even bothering to think on how Stylosa managed to make a sign in such a short amount of time. "All I wanna do is live." He thought. His stomach growled once more. "And eat." He added.

What Bazza didn't notice was that he was now approaching Stylosa who hid behind a few tall grasses. He soon passed Stylosa. Not a second later he heard the boar let out a loud, horrible screech. That caused Bazz to stop and turn around, wondering what happened. What he saw made him smile in joy.

 _Back with Elliott_

It was now dark with barely any sunlight left. Elliott fed the fire some more firewood so it could be a beacon for his friends to find their way back. He snapped a few twigs before tossing it in the fire before placing his chin on his palm in boredom. Wherever everyone is at right now, he hopes that they're alright. Even if they didn't bring anything back, it would be much better knowing that they were safe.

Just then, he heard a few snaps and crunches coming from his right. He stood up, alarmed at the sound that just happened. "Who's there?!" He spoke, picking up a thick stick that made a pretty good torch.

Just then, Sean made his appearance, shortly followed by Brad.

"We have brought fish for the rest of the Crusaders!" Sean spoke in his Reinhardt voice impression.

The fire glowed on Sean and Brad as well as the large eel they recently caught hanging over Brad's shoulder. He left the spear behind since it had no use to them anymore.

"Oh my god!" Elliott spoke with excited eyes. "Can I hold it?"

Brad handed the eel to Elliott who gazed at the huge fish with a bright smile. "This will definitely taste great."

Just then, another rustle was heard, what came next surprised them all. Stylosa and Bazza both helped each other haul over the recently killed boar they got.

"Boys, we're all going to bed with a full stomach tonight!" Bazza spoke in confidence.

"Nice!" Sean cheered, surprised that they actually got one. "I actually thought you guys wouldn't be able to catch one."

"Well, you thought wrong." Stylosa grunted from the weight of the Boar, he and Bazza laid the dead Boar close to the fire. "All we gotta do now is skin and gut this beauty and we'll all be good to go."

"Stylosa." Brad spoke. "Let me skin and fillet the eel first, it'll be much quicker to do than the boar. Plus we'll have something cooking as we work to get this thing clean."

Stylosa nodded, handing the machete to Brad so he can begin skinning and filleting the eel. "Good thing we packed extra water bottles, we may need a few to wash the boar." He spoke.

Brad managed to remove the bones out of the eel they caught, making 5 fillets in the process. One fish fillet per person with a size of 6 inches. Elliot managed to find five sticks that could be used to stick the cut up fish onto and held over the fire so it can slowly cook. As they waited for the fish to cook, the five of them participated to help clean their fair share of the boar.

"Are we even going to eat all of this?" Elliot questioned, having a bit of blood on his hands from the Boar.

"I don't think we are, we can save some of it for the morning before we head back to the cabins." Stylosa replied.

"Speaking of cabins, I wonder how Neptune, Oasis, and Shenpai are doing?" Sean wondered.

Brad slightly tensed up at hearing Shen's name being brought up, but he quickly shook it off not wanting these complicated feelings to get in the way from the amazing time he's spending with his friends. However, he wasn't quick enough to avoid the curious look from Bazza who only confirmed that whatever's going on with Brad must be between Shen and him.

As the fire slowly cooked the eel, and the boar was finally skinned and gutted before being washed down to get rid of any harmful bacteria that could ill them. They stuck huge chunks of meat into thick sticks to be placed upon the fire, and luckily when they did so the eel Brad and Sean caught was now finished.

"Oh, that smells good." Bazza commented as he grabbed one of the few free sticks and sat down on an empty log. He took a bite off his piece and smiled in satisfaction that he was now eating the most favorite thing mankind loves to eat. Food

Elliott sat next to Bazza, joining him on his feast as they waited for the Boar to fully cook. The rest followed in soon after, all taking their spots around the fire and ate in silence.

"You know-" Sean spoke between bites. "This isn't... that bad."

Stylosa nodded. "Yeah, but you know what would make this even better."

"Lemon." Brad answered.

"Exactly."

Brad sat his stick next to him as he pulled out the last of the meat before chucking it in his mouth. "I'm still hungry." He leaned back slightly.

"Well, we're going to have to wait for about an hour for this thing to finish before we even think about biting into it." Bazza mentioned. "Well, unless you want to eat it raw then be my guest."

"I think I can wait for a bit." Brad replied. "So, what should we do during our wait?"

"I'm not sure." Elliott spoke. "I was thinking that we'd probably just eat, go to bed, and head back in the morning."

"Yeah, I thought so as well." Sean agreed. "However! Such moments like this should not be wasted! So, let's all sing... the Camp fire song."

"You mean from Spongebob?" Elliott questioned.

"What else do you know?" Sean crossed his arms. "We can all sit here in a weird silence as we stare at the cooking boar, or we can help pass the time."

"I'm not going to sing that song." Bazza crossed his arms as he turned away. "I would sound like shit."

"Who cares how we all sound, I will admit that I may sound like shit as well."

Bazza was about to retort against Sean's statement, but before he could. It began.

"Lets gather around the camp fire and sing our camp fire song." Brad began as he moved side to side with an amused smile.

"Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!" Stylosa continued, catching on to Brads intentions.

"I'm not going to do it." Bazza huffed.

"And if you don't think that we can sing faster then you're wrong." Elliott followed.

"But it'll help if you just sing along!" Sean sang.

They all stopped and stared at Bazza who still had his arms crossed in embarrassment.

"...Bum, Bum, Buuuum." He finally gave in.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G Song!" They all began to sing into the night.

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose above the island, signaling that it was now morning. A smokey fire was seen rising up into the air, which can only be described that there is an active fire. Four, men who were currently asleep, slowly began to awake when the beaming light shined upon their faces and the smell of something cooking filled their nose.

"Mm, eggs and bacon mother?" Bazza sniffed as his eyes slowly began to open, the same with the other three.

"Rise and shine guys." Stylosa spoke, sitting near the fire.

Sean sat up and stretched his arms, yawning as he did so. "You look like you've been up for awhile already." He rubbed his eye to extract the sleepiness that laid within them.

Stylosa put up a soft smile. "I was actually. Honestly, I woke up almost an hour ago. I couldn't sleep." Stylosa glanced at Brad who struggled to get off his hammock.

His gaze seem to soften a bit in pity for his friend. Since he slept almost exactly next to Brad, he woke up a few times hearing Brad talk in his sleep. At first, he just waved it off and fell back asleep thinking this was normal for Brad and nothing serious came from it. But after waking up a few more times, he began to hear Brad speak more clearly and say a few things that got him worried for his health and mentality.

 _Flashback_

 _Stylosa began to stir in his sleep when noises began to reach his ears, disrupting his concentration for sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up before looking at the source of the sound. "Again?" He softly yawned._

 _He fell back into his sleeping bag and shut his eyes, trying to force himself once again to get some sleep._

 _"I'm... sorry."_

 _Stylosa opened his eyes and sat up once again looking at Brad. "A nightmare?" He surprisingly thought. Out of everyone he never expected Brad to be the one to have a nightmare. Maybe he has when he was little, but he couldn't see that happening to him now these days. "A nightmare revolving around what though?" He thought once more._

 _Stylosa got to his feet and went over to Brad, intending to wake him up._

 _"Guys... d... on't, go." He muttered once again._

 _Stylosa raised an eyebrow as he continued to hear what he said. Some parts he could understand, another part were broken sentences, and then there were parts he completely couldn't catch. He sat down and leaned his head against a tree next to Brad as he continued to listen._

 _"I'm a bad friend for eaves dropping like this." He thought regretfully. But if something like this was bothering Brad, then there was no way he'd tell you anything even if you pressured him to._

 _"Shen... " Brad continued to mutter. "Don't le- ...me. I l- ...you."_

 _"Shen eh?" He thought. "Out of everyone, she was mentioned the most."_

 _Stylosa was no idiot. Whatever got Brad like this and made him hide such feelings was surely revolving around Shen and Brad. He thought that they recently got into a fight, but he soon brushed off the idea remembering that the two were in good terms with each other before the five of them went off on their little guys trip. He quietly sighed as Brad's painful and emotional muttering continued._

 _"Oh Brad, what's gotten you to be like this?"_

 _Flashback end_

Stylosa blinked a few times, snapping his thoughts away from what happened awhile back. "Anyways, I decided to cook up what we had left last night for breakfast so we can all eat and leave without delay."

"Good thinking." Elliott nodded, flexing his spine a bit which popped a few times

Brad groaned, rubbing his eyes that literally screamed for more sleep. "Ugh, I didn't get such a peaceful sleep last night."

Bazza gazed at his friend with concern. "Holy shit, are you alright Brad? You don't seem too well."

Brad sighed in annoyance. "Well, a lack of sleep has really put me in a grumpy mood this morning."

"You couldn't sleep last night?" Sean spoke, suddenly realizing the state Brad seemed to be in.

"It's not like I didn't sleep." He replied. "I did sleep." He weakly sat down on the log and grabbed a piece of meat for breakfast.

"Then what did happen?" Elliott questioned.

Brad ignored Elliott and continued eating with a tired and annoyed look. The four looked at each other before shrugging. If Brad didn't want to talk about it then there was no way to make him say anything. They all joined him and ate around the fire in silence.

Half an hour later, Sean finished packing his bag before strapping it over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready to go. Are you guys finished?" Sean called out.

"Done over here." Bazza replied.

"Same." Elliott agreed.

"I'm ready when you guys are." Stylosa confirmed.

Everyone turned their gaze to search for Brad before they suddenly found him leaning against a tree sleeping. His bag was in front of him with a few of his items inside it, and the rest littered around him. The four smiled lightly at the sight.

"He's really tired isn't he?" Bazza lightly chuckled as he made his way over to Brad and started packing the remaining items for him.

Sean took his bag off and tossed it to Stylosa. "Here, carry this for me. I'll carry Brad back to the Cabin. He wouldn't want to be woken up anytime soon."

Stylosa caught the bag and nodded at his friend/

Sean picked Brad up and put him on his back, allowing his head to rest on his shoulders as he lightly snored before they all began their journey back towards the cabins.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alrighty, I guess I'll end this chapter here you guys. I was planning to write a bit more but I reckoned this was a good place to stop for now.**

 **Anyways, it is literally December 31st, 12:00 A.M sharp when I finished this. The final 24 hours of 2016 is finally counting down. It's been a hell of a year, that's for sure. It's been fun writing these chapters for you guys, and I'll catch you all later in 2017! Don't know what day, but it will come.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm back with another chapter, haha! Hope your new years went well everyone, and I hope that this year will not be as... catastrophic as 2016. But whatever! Enjoy the Chapter! ...or not.**

 **...Fuck you bye**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brad slept peacefully on his bed in the cabins without a care in the world. He could care less if there was an alien invasion at the moment, just don't interrupt his sleep and he won't care if humanity goes extinct... well maybe. After awhile, he began to stir before slowly opening his eyes, signalling that he was now awake. He groaned as he sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times in confusion on where he was, he could've sworn that he fell asleep outside. He stood up before exiting his room.

"Someone must've carried me back." Brad thought as he suddenly realized he was back at the cabins. He walked around a bit, expecting someone to be near. "Hello?!" He called out. "No one? ...okay." He muttered.

"Guess I can put my McCree hat on and take off all my clothes aside from my underwear." He thought before getting to work. "Alright, pants off McCree hat on." He muttered as he now stood shirtless in a pair of boxers.

Brad made his way to the fridge intending to get a drink, his face brightened up a bit when he saw that there was Vodka in the large, cool, container. "Whoever packed this fridge is awesome." He thanked to whoever done such a thing. He then proceeded to go outside and stand on the front porch to observe the area as he took a few swigs every half a minute or so. After waiting for a bit, he heard a crunching of footsteps making his way towards him. He turned to see Bazza who seemed to be in a pair of water trunks.

"Hey Bazz!" Brad waved with a small smile.

Bazza smiled brightly as he saw that Brad was now awake. "Brad! It's great that you're finally up! ...and why are you in your boxers?"

"Well, why not?" He questioned.

"Because you're not alone, and that anyone could walk up on you when you're basically half naked." He answered.

"I'm sure whoever did wouldn't mind."

"Sure, whatever you say." He shook his head. "But anyways, it's good to see you're finally up man. You sort of worried us a bit you know?"

Brad raised an eyebrow, curious on why he would say such thing. "Why's that?"

"Well, you were asleep for two days and nights. We were beginning to think that we should cancel this little trip and immediately take you to a hospital."

Brad gaped slightly, not believing what he heard. "Come again?"

"You were asleep for two days and nights."

"Oh wow." He tapped his chin. "It only felt like a few hours to me. But besides that, where is everyone?"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot!" He spoke. "Elliot and Sean found this AMAZING place yesterday. They went back to the place we camped at because they forgot something there. When they did find it, the two decided to explore a bit, and, oh I just wish I could take this place with me back home."

"What did they find?"

"Well, it's like a canyon, but not really. It's like a giant pool with... you just have to see it for yourself, get dressed into some swim shorts. I'm sure everyone would love to see that you're awake!"

Brad nodded and headed back inside to grab water trunks, a white T-Shirt, a towel, and a pair of flip flops before he and Bazza set off to find the others. "So, why did you come back to the Cabin anyway?"

"I just forgot to grab a towel." He chuckled sheepishly.

Brad shrugged. "Eh, I forget things at times. So no big deal. Besides, it's not like you forgot the food like Stylosa." He grumbled.

Bazza amusingly smiled at his response. "Hehe, yeah that was pretty annoying."

* * *

The two walked for almost an hour, which sort of surprised Brad a bit because he didn't expect it to be this far. Whatever this is it better be good, or else someones going to pay... Shen. :3

"Ugh, are we there yet?!." Brad groaned. "If this goes on for another 5 minutes I'm going back, everyone can see me when they come back."

"Patience Brad." Bazz spoke.

They soon began to hear the sound of falling water growing louder and louder, Bazz smiled knowing where they've arrived. "Here we are." He pushed past a few leaves that covered the area to reveal the spot Bazza mentioned earlier.

"That's actually pretty cool." Brad commented. Before him was a massive pool of water that literally had a waterfall running into it. The water reflected a very attracting color of blue that you can only find in certain areas of the world, almost like it's pure. "I swear, what type of fucking island did Stylosa bring us too? Everyday there just seems to be something new that add to its nature."

Bazza chuckled. "Take that up with him yourself, but so far I'm not complaining." They then began to hear sounds of chatter from a distance and spotted the rest of the group patiently chattering while some had their feet in the water. "Hey guys!" Bazza waved, gaining their attention. "Guess who decided to join us!"

"Brad!" Almost everyone yelled.

"Hey there guys!" He responded with a simple wave as he and Bazz approached the other six.

"It's good that you're awake now!" Sean smiled. "You had us worried for a bit you know."

Brad waved it off. "Yeah, I know. Bazz told me everything. Sorry for scaring you all like that."

"Oh, what's that?" Elliott grinned. "The famous Zylbrad is actually apologizing?"

"... shut up." He quickly spoke as emotionless as one could be.

Neptune giggled a bit at his response before turning to Bazz. "Did you get my towel Bazz?"

Bazza sighed. "Yes Neptune, now please give me 'my' towel back." He handed the long piece of cloth to Neptune, which she gradually accepted before giving him his own towel back.

"Wait." Brad halted. "I thought you said that you forgot your towel and came to pick it up?"

"Well, whatever he told you was a lie." Neptune grinned. "I made him get my stuff while holding his things as captive." She went over and pulled Bazz's cheeks a little. "Ain't that right Bazzy?"

Bazz looked away in response, not bothering to answer her.

Brad chuckled a bit. "Why didn't you grab your stuff Bazz, I'm sure you could've pinned her."

"Shen was helping her!" He whined. "And no one wanted to help me!"

"What can I say." Shen spoke. "I have Neptune's back like she has mine."

"You got it sister." Neptune agreed,

The two bumped each others fists in victory and for the support they gave one another.

"This seems oddly familiar." Brad thought back to the moment when he and Bazz were fighting Neptune and Shen as Mercy's. It was Boys vs Girls, however this time it was just two girls bullying a furry. He shook the thought out of his head before refocusing on everyone. "Have you guys been in the water yet?" He questioned.

"No, not yet." Oasis answered as her body was waving back and forth. She's always the happy one in the group.

"What, why haven't you! I would be in there the moment I saw it! Heck, if it was me who found this I would keep it a secret from you all."

Shen giggled. "No, you wouldn't."

"... maybe Shen but no one else!"

Stylosa who was quiet up till now leaned in to Sean to be able to whisper. "You see it now?"

Sean lightly nodded. "Now that I pay more attention to it, it does seem much more noticeable." He whispered back. "So... Zylpai is real?"

"No." The British man responded. "Well, at least not yet."

Ever since the day they came back, Stylosa talked to Elliott, Bazza, and Sean about what happened last night with the words Brad said in his sleep, and the idea of this revolving around Brad and Shen may be the issue. At first he had his doubts, but that doubt washed away when Bazza also mentioned to them about the few moments he caught Brad eyeing Shen in such a way he has never done to anyone.

As the time flew by and everyone has gotten use to Brad being back with them all, they decided that it was time to have some fun. They all plunged into the baby blue looking water and swam around. Bazz spent a lot of time underwater exploring the bottom to see if there was anything interesting, the only time he resurfaced was to refill his lungs with oxygen, but even then Neptune would always jump on him trying to get on his nerves. So he would always make his breaths quick. Oasis was currently on Elliott's shoulders as he moved around. She did her best to keep her balance, but it was obvious that she was struggling a bit since she wobbled back and forth. Sean made his way over to Elliott in time to get a front row seat on him throwing Oasis off his shoulder's without her knowledge. She resurfaced, her face covered with her hair as she screamed at Elliott for doing that to her. Sean and Elliott only laughed which caused her to pout in a rather cute way. Stylosa floated along with the water, allowing it to move him wherever it took him. That is until Brad rose literally right under him, causing him to fall over and swallow a mouth full of water. Shen laughed at the sight, as she was near the two of them when the moment took place.

Stylosa rose out of the water with an irritated gaze as he stared at Brad before spitting out water that filled his cheeks. "And here, I thought I was going to have a relaxing time."

Brad smiled amusingly. "Think of that as revenge for not bringing the food the time we went camping."

Stylosa said nothing as he swam to solid ground before climbing out of the water and proceeded to walk off somewhere out of sight.

Shen swam up to Brad, a concerned look on her face as she saw Stylosa disappeared. "You think you went a bit too far on that one?"

Brad shook his head. "No, he's going to get me back somehow." He replied. "I just have to keep an eye on him."

Shen shrugged. "Well, if you say so." She glanced around her for a second before looking back at Brad. "You know, I'm glad you're awake now Brad. I don't know how this would turn out if you were still asleep."

"Really?" Brad raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Well..." Shen rubbed her shoulder. "The last two days were pretty... boring without you here. I-I mean!" She stuttered. "It was fun, don't get me wrong. Everyone here is amazing in their own personal ways! But... how do I put this." She sighed.

Brad listened well, a smile growing on his face as he watched Shen confusingly put words together. When she acted like this, whether it was in person or behind a screen on Team Chat, Discord, or just playing Overwatch in general, it's so hard for him to not smile at the level of cuteness she presented by such words she didn't know how to combine to get the meaning she wanted to say.

"It's not... the same without you I guess." She finally answered, avoiding all eye contact with him when she spoke after a few seconds of hard thinking. "I guess, that's what I was trying to say." She looked at Brad to see him smiling.

And must she say, the smile he gave her only made her blush in embarrassment at the choice of words she gave to him. "W-What?!" She stuttered.

"Is this like a confession of some sorts?" His smile turned into a huge grin. "If that's the case then I can dig it."

She gaped at his response, but before she could respond, there was a loud yell from... above?

"Look out below!"

Brad, Shen, and everyone else looked up to see Stylosa falling from quite a height above them. His landing point, literally on Brad.

Brads eye's widened to see Stylosa coming at him and began to make strong, quick strokes to get out of his landing point. "Oh shi-"

 ***SPLASH***

"Brad!" Shen yelled, waiting for the Australian to resurface in slight fear of him being hurt.

Just then, Stylosa and Brad both rose out of the water, Brad coughing up liquid as he was unprepared plunge into the water. That's when Shen let out a sigh in relief.

"Haha! Sorry Bradly." Stylosa chuckled. "I thought you would've reacted faster than that."

Brad coughed. "It's *cough* fine. Other than me nearly *cough* dying, I'm alright. But more importantly." He got into the British man's face staring into his eyes intensely. "That looked dangerously fun. Where did you go?!"

The other five companions swam up to the three, all with questions of their own.

"That was quite a fall you took Sty." Neptune spoke.

"Yeah, it was pretty high up. How did you get there?" Elliot questioned.

"I would've been screaming like a little girl if I fell from that height." Sean chuckled. "Not really, but who knows."

Stylosa could feel the stares gazing down upon him all around, and for some reason it made him quite nervous.

 _On a cliff near the waterfall_

"This is awesome!" Brad exclaimed with his arms open.

Oasis stared in awe. "You can literally touch the water as it falls." She mentioned, reaching over to touch the falling water from the waterfall. She then looked down, and all color drained from her face. "I don't like the height we're at though."

Sean stood on the edge cautiously as he stared below. "That's quite a drop." He noted. "Are you sure you jumped from here Sty? Or you just messing with us."

Stylosa put his arms up in front of him. "I'm serious, I will admit myself that I was quite hesitant on jumping myself. But I did it regardless."

Sean hummed, still looking down at the water below. "I don't know, I mean. It does seem very tempting, but then again I don't want to mess up and-" He felt two pair of hands give him a slight push causing him to lose balance and fall over. "W-what the shiiiii~"

 ***Splash***

Sean rose to the surface in shock before hearing two people laugh above him. "Who the bloody hell did that!" He screamed.

Brad and Bazza looked over the edge laughing.

"How's the water Sean!" Bazza hollered.

"I'm surprised you lived." Brad sarcastically yelled.

Sean gave a Reinhardt's death glare at the two. "You little shits! When we get back on Overwatch I'm charging both of your asses into a wall until your server crashes!"

The two of them continued to laugh uncontrollably, that is until they both felt a pair of hands shove them as well.

Brad fell over in surprise. "Oh my god!"

In reality, Bazz got pushed over the edge. But in his head, the moment he felt that he was being thrown over, the sight of water below only changed to an image of hundreds of Roadhogs with a bloodthirsty grin for blood. Soldier 76's blood. "No, not the hooks!" He thought.

Sean witnessed the two of them receive the same treatment they gave to him, and he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction when he saw the looks of utter terror on their faces as they plummeted to the water below.

 ***Splash***

The two rose out of the water to meet a very happy Sean laughing at the two, as well as two very familiar feminine laughs from above. Shen and Neptune were on their knees from the boys reaction.

"Shenpai!" Brad screamed. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Dammit Neptune! Is this what Support mains do nowadays!" Bazza shook his fist.

The two ignored their screams of anger, but was also filled with slight joy as well.

Stylosa chuckled lightly. "Now that justice has been served, who's going next?"

Neptune breathed in before looking at Shen. "Meet you at the bottom sister!" She smiled as she jumped off letting out a scream in excitement.

Neptune rose out of the water and was greeted by the others down there..

"Nice jump Neptune." Sean complimented giving her a high five.

"I can do way better." Bazza huffed.

"But you didn't." Neptune taunted as she stuck out her tongue.

She glanced around before noticing someone wasn't there. "Say, where's Brad?"

"You'll see him soon." Sean smiled as he looked back up, wondering who was going to jump next.

Oasis felt her legs grow weak at the thought of jumping. "I-I can't do it!" She cried. "I'm too scared!"

"Come on Oasis." Elliott tried to encourage her. "Tell you what, if I go first then you'll come after me."

Oasis shook her head. "N-No!"

Elliott sighed. "Alright then, how about we jump together then? So you won't experience it alone."

Oasis was silent for a second as she thought about it before hesitantly nodding. "A-Alright!" She then gave a glare at Elliot that failed to be intimidating by a long shot, it only made her seem really cute. "But don't you dare push me off!"

"That would be the last thing I would do." He replied.

"You two going to jump or what?" Stylosa questioned. He and Shen enjoyed the sight of Oasis being nervous on jumping.

"Yup." Elliott responded before turning to Oasis. "Okay, on go alright." He spoke, receiving a nod from the Asian girl. "3,2,1,go!" Elliott took his first few running steps, but stopped when he noticed that Oasis didn't follow.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!" She whimpered. "It's too scary!"

Elliott sighed. "Alright, we'll go back down then okay?" He walked over to Oasis and the two turned to head back down. "Sorry Oasis." He thought before picking her up around the waist and ran to the cliff.

"Elliott!" Oasis screamed in surprised. "Stop! I said I didn't want to do iiiiiii~"

From below, the sight of Elliot carrying Oasis came into view as they both descended into the water.

"AAAAH!" Oasis cried as Elliott was laughing on the inside.

 ***Splash***

Elliott rose out of the water, shortly followed by Oasis.

"Oh my god Elliott! I said I didn't want to do it!" She shouted. "You're a dick! You fucking shit cunt!"

Elliott nervously laughed. "Sorry Oasis, I just didn't want you to be disappointed on missing out on a moment like this." He rubbed the back of his head. "You hate me now do you?"

Oasis looked down. "I can never hate you Elliott." She muttered before glaring at him, which once again failed to be intimidating and made her look adorable. "But you are obnoxious at times."

Elliott smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can be."

"Hey, you two alright." Bazza spoke to the two.

"Yes." Elliott confirmed. "A bit shaken up but we're fine."

Shen peeked over the cliff, curious on how everyone was doing. "Well, I guess it's my turn." She spoke.

"You know, I can always go first if you need a little more time to get used to the thought." Sty suggested.

"Thanks for that, but if I don't go now then I probably won't go at all."

Stylosa nodded. "I understand." He took a few steps to the side to give her some room and waited patiently for her to jump. Just then, a thought entered his head that made this moment just the perfect time to get at least an answer. "Say Shen." He spoke, halting her from going.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I was wondering, how do you feel about Brad?"

Shen was a bit taken back at his question. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know." He continued. "Like, do you-"

"Oh Shenpai!" A familiar voice was heard causing Shen's eyes to widen.

She turned around to see Brad appear slightly out of breath. "Brad? Why are you up here again?!"

Brad said nothing and charged at her.

"Brad?" She took a step back. "Braaad?!" She screamed when she felt him pick her up and jump off the edge once more with her in his arms. "I wasn't ready!" Her scream descended until they hit water.

Stylosa sighed before smiling. "Never mind, those two are definitely crushing on each other." He thought as he walked to the edge. The sound of continued laughter and screams of joy continued to echo underneath him. "Heads up!" He shouted before jumping off to join his companions down below.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay, that's chapter 6!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as the rest and I will say that the end is near. I hope you guys enjoyed the story up till now, and if you didn't. Well too bad, I can't satisfy everyone.**

 **But anyways, thank you all for the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah! Hello once more everyone to a new chapter. You all pretty much get the deal, introduction then story telling. So whatever, fuck the intro this time. Let's just get it on.**

 **Enjoy, or not.**

 **...fuck off and act like you enjoyed it. ^~^**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was much passed noon, about six hours to be precise. Around this time of day, there should be much chatter here and there. Whether it was Bazza and Neptune playfully arguing with each other, Sean bringing subjects up to get the day rolling, or Brad doing whatever obnoxious things he could be doing from time to time. Something was always making a ruckus around this time of day, but why not now?

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The ticking of the clock resounded around Shen's room was the only thing heard at the moment by the young woman who sat on her mattress with her knees hugging her chest. She looked out the window to see that even though it was just six, it has gotten quite dark. Not only that but it was raining, really, really hard. Her eyes were bloodshot red as if she were crying nonstop. Shen sighed, her face expressing such sadness and sorrow, but most of all she felt hurt, torn apart from the inside out.

"Looks like mother nature knows how shit I feel." She muttered, her voice cracking a few times.

Just then, she heard a soft, faint knock at the door gaining her attention. The door opened with Sean peaking over the door with concern for her. "You alright Shen?" He softly spoke in his best comforting tone.

"Do I look alright?!" She sniffed.

Sean mentally punched himself, why the hell would he say that after what just happened almost an hour back. He inwardly sighed before walking over to the German girl and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her before pulling her in, giving her permission to rest her head on his shoulders. "There, there. I'm here, I'm here."

By this time, Shen slowly began to shed tears once again as she silently sobbed into Sean's shoulder. Sean could only sit in utter silence as he sadly watched Shen silently cry. Even now she was trying so hard to hide her pain, he can see it not only over how hard she tightened her fist, but her entire figure as well.

"Oh Shen, even now you're still fighting." He thought. "You're such a strong woman."

"W-Why?" She finally spoke. "W-Why would he say that? Why won't he let me in?" She looked up into Sean's eyes. "Why won't he accept me?"

Sean wrapped his other arm around Shen and allowed her to sob in his chest before sighing. "You're far deeper in him than any of us could ever get Shen." He soothingly answered. "You're so far deep that he doesn't know how to respond to it."

Shen remained silent as she continued to cry in Sean's arms. As this happened, Sean looked over her and out the window in thought. Bazza, Stylosa, and Elliott went after Brad in this terribly destructive weather the moment they heard what happened, which was only about half an hour ago, meaning that they were right on Brad's footsteps. If they can somehow miraculously catch up without anyone getting hurt and maybe, MAYBE, knock some sense into him, then everything should be alright... or so he hopes. Sean still couldn't believe what happened actually happened. To make matters even worse, tonight would be their last night on the island until they all have to get back to the airport before noon to catch their flights. His thoughts wandered back before everything went to hell just this morning, back when everything was perfect.

* * *

 _8 Hours Earlier (10:00 A.M)_

The morning weather was quite opposite than what would be happening in just a few hours. The sky emitted the usual bright blue color it had when they first arrived here. The temperature still had a slight chilly feeling to it since they were still about ten minutes away from reaching open waters, but it never bothered them at all.

The front door to the cabin suddenly opened and Brad came in slamming two metal pans together repeatedly making such an annoying sound to vibrate throughout the cabin. "Rise and shine you little shits!" He screamed.

Just then, a shoe slammed into his face making him fall over, courtesy of Neptune. "Shut the fuck up with that banging!" Neptune grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"No regrets!" Brad muffled, the shoe sticking out of his mouth before spitting it out. "But that did hurt a bit." He rubbed his jaw.

"Well next time I'll break your balls." She threatened.

Before anything else could be said, Shen opened her room and came out with the same annoyed and tired expression Neptune had. "What's with all the noise?"

"Just Brad being Brad." Neptune answered as she walked back in her room to change out of her nightwear.

Shen stared at Brad with no emotion. "You're never going to stop this aren't you?"

"Nope!" He smiled, both of his hands on his hips as he puffed his chest out a bit in pride. "Today is our last day here anyways! So I want to make this memorable."

Shen smiled lightly at his response before heading back into her room. "I'm going to get changed alright?"

"Can I watch?" Brad let out an innocent smile as he eagerly waited for Shen's reply.

Shen held her right hand up as she twiddled her fingers around. "Purchase a ring for the finger and you can watch me undress as much as you like Brady-Chan!" She seductively spoke.

"Oh, please do!" He lightly smirked.

Ever since the past few months, Brad has been getting much more accustomed to Shen's... ahem, 'seductive', tone to the point where it had little to no effect on him at all. Hell, at times he even tries to encourage her to continue, but it doesn't last long much after that.

Shen chuckled at Brad's response. He's been becoming much more forward with her than ever before, but she's not complaining one bit about it. Sure she misses the way he gets all flustered and stutters so much from her tone of voice she uses against him, but she loves the way he does things now just as much as he does before. Shen closed the door behind her, preventing Brad and anyone else from seeing her undress and put on some more appropriate garments.

* * *

 _Fast forward, an hour later (11:00 A.M)_

Stylosa and Elliot went around the back of the cabin to a small, old looking shack that seemed as if it was just left there forgotten. The British man opened the door with little to no effort causing the door to let out a few squeaks from being left open after who knows how long. The two walked inside the dust filled room in search of an object before spotting the object they were looking for in one of the corners.

"Elliott, help me bring this out." Stylosa asked as he grabbed one side of the heavy object.

Elliott got on the other side before they both lifted it off the ground and into sunlight. They both dropped it, which gave a loud *Thud* as it landed. "I don't know Sty, this thing looks really old. Does it even still work?"

"Yeah it will." Stylosa assured as he inspected the object he took out. It was one of those portable grills. He opened the small hatch to the inside of it before nodding at what he saw. "It's still in good condition, all it needs is a good scrubbing and then we'll be set to cook whatever we have left on this thing." He shut the grill, causing a *clank* to be heard.

Elliott seemed convinced at his answer, he looked down at the grill before speaking. "So who's going to scrub it?" He looked up to see Stylosa walking away.

"Why you are of course. Happy scrubbing!" He waved.

Elliott looked down to see a bucket of water filled with soap and a sponge in it with a small jar of bleach sitting next to the bucket. "When did he... that bastard!" He sighed before bending over and picking up the sponge out of the bucket. "I deserve an extra steak or two after this." He thought.

* * *

Outside on the porch, Brad and Shen sat down on their own respective chairs, their was a table between the two where they were currently working on chopping up fruits, meats, and vegetables they were going to be feasting on this evening.

"Look at the size of this thing." Brad commented, holding up a large piece of T-Bone steak. "How much do we have again?"

Shenpai sliced a Red Tomato a few times. "I think Stylosa and Elliott said we have like, 6 T-Bone Steaks, 8 Tenderloin Steaks, 4 Racks of ribs, 5 Brisket Flat Cuts, and 10 Porterhouse Steaks." She answered, switching to another Tomato after she finished slicing down the one she had.

"That leaves 33 pieces of whatever for just what... 8 people!" Brad leaned back in his chair in disbelief. "I mean, I know we can eat quite a lot when we can. But don't ya think this is too much?!"

"I honestly don't know either. But we're not going to be here much longer, and seeing that none of us lives near here, might as well try to consume what we have left before leaving."

Brad sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He grabbed a banana from a bowl they had set aside to make a fruit cocktail with later on. "Just looking at all this makes me hungry." He peeled the banana before taking a bite out of it to at least calm his hunger for a bit.

"You're not the only one." She replied.

The two continued to work in silence enjoying each others presence before it could be washed away when someone came by to either help or check on them. And surely enough, it did happen.

"Hello Brad!" Sean exclaimed with his arms open with delight. "And greetings to you as well little bird." Sean gave a warm smile to Shen who responded with her own smile.

"Hey Sean!" Brad nodded at his fellow Australian. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I came to grab a few tables and chairs inside the cabin to put outside, but before I get to such things I wondered if you two were doing alright here?"

"We're fine." Shen answered. Brad nodded, agreeing with her answer.

"Are you sure? Well, can I at least get you anything? A snack? A drink?"

"Now that you mention it, I am getting a bit thirsty." Brad rubbed his throat a bit, feeling the disturbing dryness lingering in his throat signaling that its in the need of water.

"Perfect. And you Shen?" He looked at his female companion.

"Eh, sure. What the heck." Shen shrugged before nodding.

"I'll be right back you two!" Sean went inside, leaving the two alone once more.

"I must say, service here isn't that bad." Shen grinned causing Brad to lightly chuckle in agreement.

"You said it."

Not even two minutes later, Sean came back out with two glasses of red punch. "Here you go." He spoke. "Turns out Oasis made a huge jar of fruit punch recently with a few shots of Tequila in it."

"Well, I'm not much of a drinker, but this is fine." Shen thanked.

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me! I must get the furniture." He playfully bowed at the two before heading inside once more.

"So Shen." Brad spoke after seeing Sean left. "I was wondering what are your plans when you go back to Germany?"

"Honestly, I'm just going to go back to my everyday life. Maybe upload a video a day or two later after I return home. I'm sure everyone misses us uploading videos."

Brad nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"So how about you Brad? You gonna do anything special once you return home?"

Brad pondered to himself for a second before shrugging. "No, not really. Other than regain the SR I lost during my absence, I'll be doing nothing for a few days."

"You and me both I guess." She concluded after hearing his response before the two continued with their work in silence.

Just then, Elliott made his appearance walking up to the front deck of the cabin drenched in water. Not only that, but it seemed like he accidentally dropped some bleach on himself since there was unattractive colors all over him.

"Elliott?" Brad questioned. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He sulked before entering the cabin, probably going to take a bath and change out of his clothing.

"Wow, today is not going well for him." Shen blinked.

* * *

 _2 hours later, 1:00 PM_

Stylosa and Bazza hauled the grill over to the front of the cabin after finding it sparkly clean where he last left it with Elliott. Thankfully he spotted Bazz with Neptune doing nothing in particular, so he called him over to see if he could help him move the heavy item.

"Thanks Bazz." Sty grunted, the two continuing to move the grill across the grass.

"No problem man." Bazza replied. "I wasn't doing anything, so helping out in anyway I can would be nice."

The two arrived at their destination before setting the metal object down with a *clank*.

"Alright, now I just have to get this thing started and then we'll be able to start chucking meat on the fire." Sty turned to Bazz. "If you don't mind, can you get the Charcoal from inside the cabin? It's just outside the door."

"Not a problem." Bazz replied, making his way over to the cabins. As he was about to take his first step onto the porch, he heard a comment from the British man that caught him off guard.

"Sorry to keep you away from your 'girlfriend' Bazz!"

Bazz stumbled a bit before turning around. "Neptune is not my girlfriend!" He shouted before making his way to the door, ignoring a laughing Stylosa. As he got to the door, he noticed Brad and Shen grinning at him from the side. "W-What are you looking at?" He lightly blushed.

"I didn't know you and Neptune were a thing." Brad grinned.

"Me neither, you two would look so cute together." Shen lightly squealed.

Bazz lightly blushed at their comments. "Sh-Shut up! We all know that you two are definitely wanting to be together!"

Brad and Shen choked on his sudden outburst.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?!" Shen looked away the opposite direction from Brad, afraid that she'll blush so hard she'll most likely probably faint.

"I didn't hear shit." Brad muttered, looking the opposite direction from Shen as well as he laid his chin on his palm.

Bazz left the two with a grin on his face as he gave himself a high-five on getting under their skin.

When Bazz left the area, Shen was wondering too herself on what he just said if what he meant was true. A while back, maybe about a week from today she came to conclusion that she actually liked Brad. But she kept it too herself in fear of being trolled or rejected by him. You know, that fear everyone has when they're attracted to a certain individual but is too afraid to lose them over something like this. She took a quick glance at Brad and noticed that he sat rather uncomfortably after the comment Bazz mentioned.

"Could he also?" She thought. "No, he wouldn't, especially with someone like me." Shen shook the thoughts out of her head as she inwardly sighed at her possible fantasy's.

She knew that if she kept this feeling to herself, it would eat her up on the inside. Burying such feelings deep within yourself is definitely not the best option, she knew she had to come out with it, to finally have this heavy weight lifted off her chest, but how can she do it without risking their friendship on falling apart? Not only that, but the possibility of friends between Brad and her could also be broken apart from each other, either going their separate ways for how awkward it would be between everyone, or they would pick a side between the two. Such thoughts left her feeling more and more paranoid of the idea on coming out with her feelings. She took another look at Brad who was now looking at her with a smile that made her melt inside.

"Yo Shen?" Brad asked. "You alright?"

Shen said nothing for a few seconds before blinking a few times in realization on what he said."O-Oh, yeah!" She nervously chuckled. "Just thinking on what I'd be doing when I return to Germany."

"Ah." Brad nodded in understanding. "Sorry for interrupting your thoughts. Since I'm done doing my things, I can leave you to yourself if you'd like." He began to stand on his two feet, ready to leave Shen to herself.

"N-No!" She hastily replied as she went over to grab his hand. She soon realized what she just did and flushed in embarrassment. "I mean, it's okay. You can stay with me."

Brad curiously stared at her. "Well, alright then." He nodded while smiling. "I won't leave you until then. Sounds good?"

She slowly smiled at his declaration before lightly nodding. "Sounds good."

 _3 hours later, 4:00 PM_

From a distance, smoke could be seen rising over the trees on the island. Stylosa flipped a few steaks and heard them splat on the heated grill before placing the few that were already cooked on an empty plate. He then proceeded to grab a few more steaks to fill in the empty side of the grill. Neptune was helping Shen bring two bowls, one was bowl of salad, and the other was a mix of various fruits, and placed them on the empty table before going back inside to see what else they could do. Oasis was seen trying to carry a heavy looking jar filled with punch while swaying side to side. It seemed like she was about to drop it any second but before that could happen, she felt someone come behind her and assisted on her struggling form on carrying the heavy jar. When she regained her composure, she looked back to see Elliott laughing at her clumsiness which caused her to pout in annoyance. Brad and Sean were sitting at the table going at it with an arm wrestle competition while Bazza was cheering on the sidelines. But like always, Sean managed to pin the struggling Brad's hand on the table, signaling his defeat. Yup, today was going to be just as great as the other days they were here.

Brad slumped down the table in frustration. "This is bullshit."

Bazz patted his back trying to boost his friends confidence a bit. "It's alright Brad, you'll get him next time."

"I'm not to sure about that." Sean let out a heart filled chuckle before going over to Stylosa to see if he can assist the British man in anyway possible.

Bazz sat in the spot Sean was sitting on just a second ago before adjusting his arm in an arm wrestling stance. "Come on Brad. Show me what you got."

"You're just as strong as Sean!" He exclaimed with no hope in his voice. "How can I beat you if I can't beat him?"

"Come on Brad." He tried to encourage. "Sometimes you got to take a beating to come out on top."

"That doesn't help me at all." He replied.

Bazz sighed before thinking of an idea. "Whoever loses has to buy the winner Loot Boxes in the next event on Overwatch."

"Now you're talking!" Brad smiled as he grasped Bazz's arm with a firm grip.

 ***Wham***

"I win." Bazz rested his chin on his palm as he smirked at an even more disappointed Brad.

"...I hate you."

Just then, Neptune and Shen came back out of the Cabins with Shen holding a stereo. "Hey guys, look what we got."

"Since when the heck did we have a stereo?" Elliott questioned. "And how the hell didn't we come across it."

"We all just suck at noticing things." Brad replied.

Stylosa observed the stereo in Shen's hand before asking. "Does it need a tape or CD to run some music? Because if that's the case then sadly I don't think none of us have anything on us to put in there."

"No, No. It uses Bluetooth." Neptune answered.

"How can you tell?"

"I connected it earlier with my phone."

Stylosa raised an eyebrow a bit surprised. "It's still charged?"

"Surprisingly it is." Shen spoke as she set the stereo on a tree stump just a few feet away from the table.

Sean smiled in anticipation. "Well what are you waiting for, play some tunes. I haven't heard some music since we got here."

Neptune chuckled before connecting her phone once more to the stereo. Since she had no idea what others taste in music is, she left her phone on shuffle to play through various genres of music.

"Now this is more like it!" Sean exclaimed, moving his body in small movements to the beat of the music.

Neptune and Shen joined Elliott, Oasis, Bazza, and Brad around the table sitting either next, or across from one another. The six went into a small conversation, exchanging a few words here and there as music continued to play in the background.

"Who's hungry?!" Sty asked, handing a plate stacked with meat to Sean as he brought it over to the table.

"Finally!" Bazza drooled at the plate that was set down in the center of the table along side the other edibles. "We haven't eaten at all today, I'm starving."

Stylosa tossed in a few more steaks onto the grill and placed the cover back on top, preventing anything to fall on it before heading back to the table to join his friends in the feast they all prepared together.

"Man, this is great." Elliott spoke, relaxing himself while the friendly and peaceful aura around them made it even easier to just let loose. "Too bad it'll all be over by tomorrow." He disappointingly added.

"Oh come on now, Elliot!" Sean smiled, wrapping an arm around the Australian with a heart-filled grin plastered on his face. "It was fun! I do agree that it would be a bummer to part ways after the time we spent together, but there is always a next time! Besides, maybe we can bring 'everyone' in our next meet up!"

Elliott smiled at Seans proclamation.. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Sean repeated before stabbing a fork on Elliott's plate, grabbing one of his steaks. "And this piece of meat looks absolutely delicious!" He took a bite out of it with a satisfied grin,

"Hey! That was mine! You have your own!"

"Other peoples food taste better for some odd reason." Sean leaned away from Elliott to avoid him grabbing onto him.

"Hey! Stop fighting you two!" Oasis whined. "I thought we were all friends."

"Just ignore them Oasis." Neptune spoke. "They're just messing with each other, they'll forget about it any second now and continue eating."

"Oh." Oasis tilted her head slightly now understanding the type of friendship these two had.

"So, Brad.' Bazz faced his friend with a small smile. "What are your plans when you arrive home?"

"I don't know man." Brad replied, drinking out of a cup filled with punch. "I'm probably going to readjust myself on playing Overwatch." He gave a random answer. "How about you guys?"

"Well..." Neptune began. "I plan to go visit my cousins and parents before I go home. So yeah, I won't be on for like another week and all." She spoke with delight on seeing some family blood again, but grumpily at not being able to play for quite a bit more time.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you!" Shen whined.

"Me too Shen."

"You'll just be gone for another week, you two make it sound like you'll never see each other again." Bazza chuckled. He stopped when he felt someone pull his ear, sending a small wave of pain through it. "Ow!"

"You don't understand us like we do." Neptune huffed with a small smile before turning back to Shen and gave each other a wink in satisfaction.

"Crazy woman." Bazza muttered under his breath.

As time passed and they all continue to talk and share laughs with one another, the Stereo changed its choice of music yet again and began playing a slow, soothing song which for some reason caused everyone to shut up and listen.

"...is that, that one song from Twilight?" Shen questioned

"Never seen it." Brad replied. "But I did hear this quite a few times."

Neptune snapped her fingers in realization. "It's, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri!"

 **(AN: I suggest you listen to the song to get a better grasp of the setting.)**

"I love this song!" Oasis rapidly clasped her hands together before making a grab for Elliotts hand. "Dance with me!"

Elliott stared at Oasis with a surprised look. "Wait wha-"

She yanked him out of the table and brought him to an open area where she leaned on his chest and softly move to the rhythm of the song. This act made everyone smile at the two which didn't go unnoticed by Elliott since he looked away with a slight blush on his face.

Neptune laid her palm on her chin. "Hey Bazz." He looked over at the tall man. "Dance with me."

Bazza raised an eyebrow. "Me? Dance with you?"

She leaned into his ears before whispering. "Are your ears clogged up or something, just do it. You'll embarrass me."

Bazza blinked at Neptune and noticed that her body figure seemed rather tensed when she rubbed her arms softly. "Okay." He whispered before standing up. "But you must kno-"

He was cut off when she dragged him over to an open section like Oasis done with Elliott.

"Uh, Neptune."

"What?'"

Bazza chuckled nervously. "Uh, well you see. I don't know how to dance to these songs."

Neptune stayed silent for a few seconds before smiling as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Don't laugh at me for my lack of experience." Bazza crossed his arms.

"Shut up and come here." She grabbed his arms as she still kept smiling. "Follow my lead, it's not that complicated." After she began to slowly teach him how to dance to these slow songs, she looked up to see how he was doing only to be greeted with him smiling down at her. "What?"

"You should smile like that more often, it suits you to better."

Neptune blinked before leaning her head on his chest. "Shut up Bazz." She muttered, a small blush concealed from him.

Shen sighed in happiness at the sight before her. "They look like they're having fun."

Brad nodded, leaning his back on the table as he watched this go on. "They sure do." He replied.

Brad looked back at Shen to see her still watching the four in silence, and for some reason he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when he saw this. He soon noticed Sean and Stylosa looking at him, gesturing and mouthing him to take Shen to dance which causing him to tense a bit. He looked back at Shen once more before looking down to his feet. He clenched his fist tightly at the amount of pressure and the rush of thoughts going through him at the moment, but it was all wiped away when an image of Shen smiling happily at him entered his thoughts which made him relax his body.

"Here we go." He thought before standing up and walking around the table to Shen, this act didn't go unnoticed by Shen.

"Brad?" Shen raised an eyebrow seeing him immediately approach her.

Brad smiled before extending his arm and held his fingers wide open. "Would you care to dance M'lady?" He spoke before thinking to himself. "If only I had my hat."

Shen was dumbfounded by his act, but she quickly hid it and accepted it with a smile. "I would love to kind sir." She took his hand and lead her to an open area to move around.

Sean and Stylosa watched the two go on with teary eyes before they began speaking to one another, allowing the rest to enjoy their time as it lasts.

"There they go." Sean sniffed. "All grown up."

"They grow up so fast." Stylosa wiped his eyes with his arm before taking out a tissue and blowing on it.

Brad and Shen were in the same position Oasis, Elliott, Neptune, and Bazza were in, but instead they were looking into each others eyes. Both of them swaying softly side to side to the musics rhythm as they took very light steps here and there.

"You know, your eyes look very attractive if you just stare into them." Brad commented, keeping a warm smile on him.

"Well, they probably only become like this when you stare into them." She replied a bit flustered on the comment Brad gave her, but smacked herself for saying something so... different to him.

"Well, if that's the case then I have to make sure it stays like that huh?" He replied.

Now, he would've said this and left it at that, but instead, he didn't know why he just reached up and pulled a strand of Shen's hair that covered her face over her ear with the tips of his fingers. He inwardly cursed himself for making such a bold move and hoped that she didn't mind the action he just did, but he just couldn't help but want to get a good look on her sweet, delicate face before they all go back home

Shen's blush grew at the way Brad pulled her hair back without much of a hesitation in his eyes. Oh those eyes, that melted her and made her feel so readable from the inside out, that her deepest secrets are being exposed this very moment to this person that she wholeheartedly fell for. Before she could register what was happening, she noticed that she and Brad were suddenly getting closer and closer.

"Are we... really going to-" She thought, but made no move to stop it.

She wanted this, and perhaps the world has finally smiled down at her truly for once as it complied with her wishes. They could practically feel each others breath growing closer to each other, and then...

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

It was raining, raining very hard. The suppose storm and heavy wind that was going on blew the leaves of the trees around the island with such a strong force that a tree fell over recently.

And somewhere within that storm was Brad. He ran, and ran, as fast as his legs could push against the wet breeze that collided against his clothing. His clothes was drenched, his hair was dripping endless water, and he seemed to have a few cuts on his arms from running into a few sharp branches. He was breathing heavily from the lack of air he's been breathing as well as the confusing emotional pain that drowned his chest. As he continued to run, he tripped and fell into puddle of mud covering the front of his body in the brown, sticky substance. But as quickly as that happened, he got back onto his feet and continued running, the rain doing it's job and washing the mud off his body, well, some of it. He couldn't help but allow his mind to replay the event that just happened not even half an hour ago, the moment that lead to this.

 _Flashback_

 _"I-I'm sorry." Brad whispered as he reluctantly pulled away from Shen and began walking away from the area, his heart flying all over the place in such confusion on what it was trying to tell him._

 _He walked around the corners of the Cabins, our of sight of everyone else and continued walking, not knowing where he'll go. He just wanted to get away from everything. But just as he did, Shen pursued him in confusion as well._

 _"Why?" She questioned, causing him to halt._

 _"Why what?" He glanced behind him, trying to put up an emotionless expression._

 _"Why did you do that?" She almost yelled. "I thought, I thought you actually felt something for me there Brad!" Her voice was beginning to crack, and tears threatened to spill._

 _Brad sighed and turned around. "I don't understand so myself."_

 _"So you're just going to leave just like that?! W-What the hell do you think was going to happen to me! You think that I'll just go back to how I use to be after what nearly happened there! You're leaving me fucked up here with this bullshit Brad!"_

 _"Oh, you're the fucked up one here?!" He nearly shouted. "Fucking hell Shen! Ever since you came into my goddamn life you've been, slithering and sliding into places that I didn't want you in! You've been sliding into places that I never thought I had in me!" His voice began to crack. "Ever since then, I fucking wanted to be with you even more! I loved the way I felt around you! I craved for that feeling! Whatever it was, if it was with you it couldn't be more perfect!" He clenched his fist while looking down. "But I'm fucking scared of having this come to me! I don't even know what I want anymore! Everything that I did with no care for the consequence because I would just laugh it off, everything that I could easily move past is now coming back to fucking haunt me because you're here! I'm too afraid of doing something with the thought of upsetting you and I just hate that! I hate how you make me feel! All of this happened because I met you!"_

 _Shens lips quivered a bit before speaking. "Brad, I-"_

 _"No!" He cut her off. "Shut up! Just shut the hell up! I don't want to hear it! Stay the fuck away from me Vero!" He screamed before taking off away from the cabins, away from the music, away from his friends, away from her._

 _Shen fell to her knees as she could only watch Brad grow smaller and smaller before disappearing into the forest, by then, Sean, Bazza, and everyone else found her after hearing Brad scream._

 _Sean ran in front of Shen and got on his knees staring into her eyes. "Shen!" He spoke, shaking her shoulders a bit. "Shen, what happened! Shen!"_

 _Shen couldn't say anything, she was too much in shock to actually say a word on what happened. All she could do was was curl into a ball..._

 _and cry into her arms._

 _Flashback end_

Brad continued running through the forest through this catastrophic storm as the tears that spilled out of his eyes were masked by the falling water covering his entire body. He soon stopped running where he then lifted his head up to the sky and let out a loud, heartbroken scream.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Done.**

 **Yeah, this is Chapter 7. Bet none of you expected that huh? You all expected another happy Zylpai moment to end the chapter? But nope. Sorry to burst your bubbles. Welp guys, im'** **ma say this once to those who do not know.**

 **CHAPTER 8, WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR The Side of Me Only You Can See. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. And I'll see you guys in the next and final chapter.**

 **Peace**

 **P.S and now for some funny shit to help us with the pain**

Bonus Scene

Sean and Stylosa watched the two go on with teary eyes before they began speaking to one another, letting the rest to enjoy their time as it lasts.

"There they go." Sean sniffed. "All grown up."

"They grow up so fast." Stylosa wiped his eyes with his arm before taking out a tissue and blowing on it.

When they both calmed down, they noticed that they were the two odd ones out of the group since they basically had no one to dance with, the two looked at each other in a new light.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Stylosa asked.

"If it's the beginning of Tyrosa, then yes, I am." Sean grinned before extending his hands. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I would love to." Stylosa answered, taking his hand.

"Marvelous." He smiled before yelling. "Lights! Music!"

The song changed into a very fast moving rhythm with a beat you could follow almost perfectly. Stylosa took out a rose from a nearby vase before handing it to Sean who gratefully took it and placed it between his teeth.

"Now..." Sean spoke. "Lets Tango."

The two moved into the middle of the dance floor twisting and turning every few seconds as Brad, Shen, Oasis, Elliott, Bazza, and Neptune watched and clapped to the beat around the two.

 _Bonus Scene End_

 **Now before you say it. I'm not Bisexual or Gay, I just found this to be a humorous Bonus Scene. :) See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: FINALE

**Hello everybody! Here we are with the 8th and FINAL chapter for this story. I never thought I'd see this day come, I always believed I would've probably just forget about this story and move on. Well, whatever. To all of you guys who stuck around from the very beginning, thank you all so much for following me through this short journey. Whether you just randomly scrolled down and found this story on Fanfiction, or you read the one chapter I posted on Wattpad which brought you over to this website. Thank you all.**

 **I hope you enjoy. If not...**

 **Fuck you.**

 **Oh! And before we start. I would like to give a special shout out to 'the' homeboy 378PRUSSIAMAN for literally making every review he's ever written make my day like no other has. You're the man brother! Even in the most serious moments you review the most funniest shit I have ever read in any of my story's. Thank you so much for being a hilarious and amazing reviewer.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lightning struck above the island, the sound waves boomed through hundreds of miles in every direction. Bazza, Elliott, and Stylosa chased after Brad after seeing the devastating emotional condition Shen was left in. This storm came into play just minutes out of nowhere and it didn't make it any easier on tracking Brad down. The three of them walked through the forest with much space between them to cover more ground, but not far enough to lose each other in this storm. To Bazza's right, he heard the yells of Stylosa and Elliot echoing throughout the island calling Brad's name before he joined in as well.

"BRAAAD!" Bazza shouted walking through cold, destructive storm.

Bazza gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in frustration and anger. "Goddammit Brad." He hissed before yelling his name once more as he kept marching through the forest.

He was pissed on what Brad just did... but, then again, he couldn't blame him. Neither he or anyone else was there when they needed him the most. All they did was try to get Shen and Brad together this entire time that they didn't notice the amount of pressure Brad was in. Maybe they should've let the two come to terms with each other without them interfering, knowing that it would take maybe another month to a year for them to actually come out with it. But shit, here they came and moved pieces that were not meant to be moved in the first place, and now Shen and Brad were paying the price for it. If only he could just get to Brad, to finally help him like friends were suppose to ever since, to sit down and talk about it for hours on end, hearing them vent what they're feeling, the fears of it, but the joy that came with it as well. Just one chance, one chance was all he ask to help fix everything...

and it seemed that his wish was granted.

Bazz heard a sharp cry of pain echoing just ahead of him. His eyes slightly widened in realization on who it was, I mean, who else would be out in this weather, plus on an island reserved for them.

"Brad." He muttered in concern and joy. Concerned for his friends condition, and joy for actually being able to find him. Bazza turned his gaze towards the direction Stylosa and Elliot were at before shouting loud enough for the two to hear. "GUYS, HE'S OVER HERE!"

The moment he finished his last word, he bolted towards the direction the screams were coming from, not even bothering to see if Elliott or Stylosa heard him or not. He pushed through branches and hopped over logs and rocks trying his best to not lose the location the scream came from. After what felt like an hour of constant sprinting, he came up to a small opening slightly out of breath, and there standing still like a statue facing away from him was Brad. He literally looked like he was being constantly dipped into a pool from the way his clothes and hair poured out endless water.

Bazza inwardly sighed before taking slow steps towards him. "Brad." He spoke as he approached.

Brad quickly turned around in surprise, not expecting someone to actually find him. "Bazza?! W-What are you-"

"Brad, come on." He spoke as he continued to approach him, however he noticed that every step he took, Brad took one step back. "I know you feel like shit right now, and im sorry, but if you come back with me to the cabins we can talk about i-"

"No!" Brad cut him off raising his voice. "No! I'm not going back there!"

"Brad come o-"

"Stay away from me!" He shouted before quickly bolting out of there.

"BRAD!" He shouted before pursuing his fleeing friend once more, this time on his tail.

"Fuck off Bazza! Just leave me alone!" He cried. "I wanna be alone!"

Bazz gritted his teeth. "I won't do that! Not now, not ever!" He continued the chase, not allowing Brad get anymore distance between them.

It seemed like an hour of constant running and shouting words back at one another with repetitive lines being said a few times along with the all too familiar slaps of wet leaves smacking against their cold, wet bodies. The exploding sound of thunder engulfed their very form from time to time, and the quick flashes of lightning flashed around them, allowing the two to get a quick, clear view of their surroundings for less than a second. Just then, an all too powerful electrical bolt struck a large tree just a short distance ahead of them. Bazza noticed this, but it seemed like Brad didn't, because the moment the lightning made contact to the tree, he heard an all too familiar creaking sound of the large plant toppling over, just above a sprinting Brad.

Bazza's eyes widened before screaming. "Brad, watch out!"

 ***Crash***

"Shit!" Bazza cursed as he arrived at the fallen over tree. "Brad! Brad are you alright?!" He frantically examined the area, hoping to find any small sign of his friend.

Just then, he saw Brad slowly stood up from the other side slightly shaky before looking back at the tree that almost squashed him. Brad took a quick glimpse at him before turning and bolting away once more.

"Brad?" Bazz called, but his words were deaf in Brad's ear. "Brad!" He shouted before seeing his friend disappear once more into the leaves. He cursed under his breath before dashing to the left to get around the tree. It was covered with thick amounts of leaves and branches too big to get over, it would be faster to go around than struggle to go over it.

* * *

Brad ignored Bazza's scream and continued ahead on another long run. He had to get away from everyone, or at least, that's what he kept repeating in his head after he grieved over the words he said to Shen. From what Brad feels, being away from everyone was for the best right now. There's no telling how much he's angered everyone, nor having the idea of ever fixing something this damaging just enough so they can forgive him. Yes, running away from it all... was probably his best option.

He slowly came to a halt before slouching forward, putting his palms on his knees as he took long, deep breaths to calm his heavily beating chest. "Goddammit." He wheezed in an emotionally hurt tone "God fucking dammit! ...why am I always running?"

He fell on his rear, the small puddle of mud squishing a bit when his butt made contact with its goopy substance. He didn't care about anything at the moment, nothing at all. In fact, he could literally say screw everything, screw the rain, the wind, the thunder, lightning. Hell, screw this entire fucking island. Maybe he shouldn't have come... maybe he should've just stayed home and let everything be how they always been.

"Heh, too late for that now." He muttered as he stood on his two feet once more. He continued forward, but instead of running, he decided to just walk.

Just then, somehow despite all the loud noises going on around him. All of the booming, the cracking, and the sound of thousands upon thousands of water droplets smashing against the ground. He heard a wet, rushing sound of footsteps rapidly getting closer and closer from his right. He looked at that direction for a split second before he felt someone literally tackle him to the ground. The ground was slippery with mud, so the moment they touched the ground the two slid across the floor rolling over one another. They landed on a pair of bushes that couldn't support the two's weight, so they went right through it and unfortunately began rolling down a steep grass covered hill before coming to a stop at the bottom covered in mud.

Brad groaned and slowly began to push himself off the ground. As he did so, he looked at the person that tackled him out of nowhere, trying to see who it was. But the moment he did, the person was already on his feet walking over to him before smashing his foot against face, causing him to fall over on his back.

"Will you stop running now Brad?"

Brad coughed before realizing who it was. "Just leave me alone Bazz."

"Why?" He questioned. "So I can let you walk away like this? Moping around to no end? Why should I leave you alone? Tell me fucking why?" He paced back and fourth watching Brad get up. "I'm not going to let you do that! What you're doing right now is bullshit and you know it!"

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted before tackling Bazz to the floor. Brad managed to get Bazz under him before throwing punches at his face, which Bazz either blocked or was unable to do anything as it hit him.

"You don't know shit!" He continued to throw punches. "You don't know what I'm going through right now! So stop acting like you do!"

Bazza grabbed Brad's shirt that covered his collarbone after seeing that he left himself exposed. He yanked him down delivering a headbutt directly on his forehead, causing him to fall over. "Then tell me!" He yelled before repeating the same actions Brad gave to him and got on top of him before repeatedly striking him. "I even said on the fucking boat that we're always here if you needed us Brad." He threw another punch at Brad, connecting to his face.

Brad pushed one of Bazza's punches to the side before smashing his fist against his nose pushing him off. "What the hell am I suppose to say then?!" He struggled to get to his feet. By the time he did, Bazza was already on his feet as well. "I'm not going back Bazz! Leave me alone, please!"

"No." Bazza wiped his mouth which leaked a bit of blood. "I won't, not again."

Brad, in a mixture of sadness and rage growled in frustration before charging at Bazz once more. He threw his right fist which hit his arm before going for a punch to his gut. Bazza shoved his left hand away from him and threw his right fist which impacted against Brad's right lower armpit making him stumble a bit. He then grabbed onto his shirt before throwing him to the ground. Brad got back on his feet before Bazz could get on top of him and continued to trade punches with him. Knowing how close these two individuals are to each other, if someone saw how they were currently at each others throats this moment, they would literally not believe what was going on. The two yelled, shouted, and grunted after each hit they took or threw at the other. Bazza knew that no matter what, if he let himself fall to Brad, that everything would be lost. So no matter how much pain he was in, no matter how bad his muscles ached and begged him to stop, no matter how swollen he becomes. He won't let Brad take another step away from everyone.

He stood his ground and took whatever what was thrown at him. And at some point during it, Brad lost his footing and was left completely exposed. He took that chance and threw all of his strength into his right fist which swung and smashed against Brad's gut causing him to fall to the ground after getting the wind knocked out of him. Bazz wasted no time and got on top of him and proceeded to pounce on him endlessly. Every time Brad tried to hit or counter him he'd always reverse it on him just to keep him in place. After a bit, Brad lost all energy to even block and basically took every hit Bazz gave him without any resistance. Bazza fell over, laying next to a now defeated Brad as he let his body go limp after what felt like hours of fighting.

"B... Brad." Bazza heavily breathed. "It's okay... you don't have to run anymore."

Brad said nothing as he stared up into the raining sky. Bazza continued to talk, seeing that he wasn't going to reply anytime soon.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." He huffed. "I just don't want to lose you mate." He weakly turned his head to look at Brad. "Brad... please talk to me. Everything you were afraid to speak of and kept to yourself. You don't have to keep it to yourself anymore. ...I'm here."

Silence once again engulfed the two, the thunder and lightning had long then faded away leaving the clouds to pouring endless water upon the two. That was all Bazz heard. And then came the sound of silent sobs and whimpers he's never thought he'd hear coming from Brad.

"I-I..." He choked. "I-I fucking love her Bazz." He wheezed. "I love her."

Bazza continued to stare at Brad who was shaking in pure sadness yet joy for finally opening up. He let out a silent chuckle, smiling before he looked up at the dark, clouded sky. "Tell me all about her."

* * *

 _Back at the Cabins_

Shen's tears has long been dried when Sean came to comfort her broken heart. Even if it did not feel one hundred percent better, she was at bit thankful she had such supportive friends in her life. She sat down on the living room couch, Neptune sitting right next to her with her hand over hers if she ever felt like breaking down again. Oasis sat next to Neptune fiddling with her fingers, hoping that everyone will come out of this as friends still, and Sean sat on another couch just across from the three girls. The three sat in a rather, uncomfortable silence as they all waited silently for Elliott, Stylosa, Bazz, and Brad to return.

If they did bring Brad back, then what would become of them? How would this play out? She doesn't want to get hurt, but she doesn't want Brad to be hurt as well. She stared out the window, her right palm resting on her chin as she stared blankly watching the water droplets hit the window.

"You, you think they're okay?" Oasis muttered, barely loud enough for all three to hear.

"They're alright." Sean assured in a soothing tone.. "Those four are tough nuts to crack. They'll make it back perfectly fine Oasis."

Silence once again enveloped the four in an endless wait through time. It seemed like an hour has passed by since then, an hour too long for anyone's comfort actually. An hour that soon made Sean begin to worry for the four, wondering if they got lost or hurt in the storm. And just when he was about to call it quits and search for them himself, the door flew open and in came a drenched Elliott and Stylosa.

The sudden action brought everyone's attention to the two. Sean immediately stood up, followed by Oasis who sighed in relief and threw herself upon Elliott who stumbled back a bit at her sudden hug. She didn't mind how wet he was at the moment, just glad that he and Sty were safe.

"Sty, Elliott." Sean began. "Good to see you two back here safe. Where's Brad and Bazz?"

Elliott looked away in shame while Stylosa answered. "We.. we don't know where they are. We heard Bazz said that he picked up a trail so we ran after him. But we couldn't see or hear as well, and he sort of disappeared as he chased Brad."

Neptune stood up before speaking with a slightly raised tone. "He what?!"

"...I'm sorry."

"We have to go after them. Who knows what'll happen if they don't find their way back!" She began making her way towards the front door.

"Neptune." Sean said as he tried to get in front of her but she pushed right pass him and continued forward. She just managed to get to the front door and slightly open it before it was forcefully shut, courtesy of Stylosa.

"You're not going out there in this weather." Sty began

"But they'll die if we do nothing!" She protested.

"There's no proof of that happening."

"Proof? They're in a fucking storm Sty! A storm! They don't have anything to keep them warm!"

"That may be true, but goddamn I won't let you step out there and join them!"

"I'll be fin-"

"This is not for your damn safety! It's for Bazz!"

Neptune said nothing but give a slight glare in response. "If they die out there... " She began. "It's your fucking fault." With that, she returned to the sofa next to Shen and sat back down anxiously thinking about Bazz and Brad.

Another twenty minutes or so passed. Small talk was spoken here and there as they waited and hoped that Bazz and Brad will come back safely. Shen continued to stare out the window, pondering about Brad and the words he said to her. Just then, she noticed that the rain was beginning to die down until it came to a stop. It was surely dark by now, and the faint glimmers of the moonlight could be seen as the clouds began to dissipate, thus, leaving a clear star filled sky. After a few more silent seconds staring out the window covered in water droplets, she stood up and made her way over to the coat racks that were nailed next to the front door so they could hang their jackets, sweaters, and various other items. She picked out her simple, dark blue sweater before putting it on.

"Where are you going Shen?" Elliott questioned as he noticed her approach to the exit.

Shen just finished slipping her hands through the sleeves of her sweater before replying. "It stopped raining, I'm... I'm gonna go and walk along the beach for a bit."

"I can come with." Sean stood up from the couch.

"No." Shen answered. "I mean, thank you for that offer... but, I want to be alone for now and just... think, ya know?"

Sean nodded before slowly sitting back down. "I understand. Don't be long Shen, I'm sure Brad and Bazz would be back shortly. The last thing we all want is to go on a search party for you as well."

Shen lightly smiled. "Don't worry, It won't end up like that."

She then proceeded to open the door. Her skin immediately felt the rushing of cool air engulfing her whole. She shut the door behind her and stared out into the green covered forest that surrounded the cabins before taking a deep breath. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweater before stepping off the porch, and slowly made her way into the forest as her figure slowly disappeared into the trees.

* * *

It was silent in the cabins once more. Almost half an hour or so has passed since Shen's departure, and the continuous ticking of the clock seemed to further drain everyone's patience on the arrival of Brad and Bazz.

"Maybe... we should go search for them." Oasis lightly spoke as she stared into her lap.

"No." Was the only answer coming from Sean.

"It's about to be 11:00 PM in about twenty minutes Sean! It's been too long!" Neptune shot back. "They should've been back an hour ago! Heck, not even an hour!"

"We're not going anywhere." Stylosa answered.

"Why the fuck not? And don't give me that bullshit where it's for Bazz, I could hardly care about me or what he thinks right now if he's missing!"

"Look, we're not going anywhere." Sean stated. "But tell you what. If they don't come back when it's nearly midnight, then we'll go search for them. Is that better?"

"Midnight?! That's more than an hour away! You expect me to wait until midnight?!"

Stylosa opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't since Neptune continued yelling.

"I'm not waiting that long! Heck, I might as well go search for them myself!" She marched her way to the door, but before she could grab it Sty grabbed her shoulder.

"Neptune wai-"

"No!" She forcefully yanked herself free from Sty's grasp. "I'm sick of waiting!" She shouted. "I'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing when they're out there in gods know what condition they're in! I'm sick of worrying so much about him that it just bugs me to the core of his suppose charisma getting a hold of me and making me feel like this! I'm sick of having this fear that I'll never be able to see him again after this night. I'm just sick of it!"

Neptune shakily stood lightly panting after finishing her small rant. She leaned herself back on the wall before slowly letting herself slide down on her rear and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Please be okay." She silently cried into her knees.

Everyone stayed silent, as the only sound that could be heard was the silent sniffs Neptune let out as she tried to pull herself together. No one could make a move to comfort her, because as time continued to move, their hopes were also being diminished as they were coming closer and closer to the surreal reality they were all being pushed in. Their eyes were filled with sadness and worry, their hearts heavy for the suppose inevitable possibility of something gone wrong began to slowly creep into their thoughts, and the continuous discomfort of such despair began to make them slightly squirm from time to time, as if they were being drowned without their own knowledge of it.

As time and patience began to grow slim, their worries seemed to have finally been answered. There was a twist on the door knob followed by the sounds of creaking as the door opened gaining the eyes of all in the room. As it fully opened, in came Brad and Bazz, both having their arms over each other supporting each others weight after the incident they had with one another. The two's body were aching all over and Brad's right eye was a bit swollen, the same could be said for Bazz's left.

"Yo!" Bazz waved with a bright smile. "What's with the gloomy mood in here?"

Brad lightly scoffed with his own small smile. The next thing the two knew was the sound of everyone yelling the two's name in relief as they all got up to welcome the two back. Neptune threw herself on Bazz the moment he helped Brad lean on a nearby table.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I was!"

Bazz chuckled before raising his hand to stroke Neptune's hair. "Sorry Nep, Brad and I just had a long talk."

"It's good to have you two back." Sean spoke as he gave a pat on the back to Bazz who lightly winced.

"Haha, careful there fella. I'm a bit sore, and so is Brad."

"Oh shake it off you wuss." He laughed before looking at Brad. "It's good to see you well Brad."

Brad's only response was a slight nod with a smile of his own. He then scanned the room, looking for a particular German girl but noticed the absence of her presence when he found no sight of her. "Where's Shen?" He spoke in a new found gentleness when he spoke her name.

The room grew quiet when they all remembered what happened that caused this in the first place.

"Well..." Elliot began. "She sort of, took off to the shore to be by herself for a bit. She said she was just going to have a walk."

Brad nodded as his gaze was now at the floor, wondering what he should now do after realizing his feelings for her. What should he do? Beg for her forgiveness? Tell her that he was an idiot for how he acted and the words he said to her? That they weren't the words he wanted to say?

"Bah, I'll think of something." Brad thought to himself, but one thing he knows for a fact is that he won't let her become distant to him or anyone else all because of what he caused.

He pushed himself off the table he was leaning on, but failed to stay on his feet from how sore his entire body felt.

"What're you doing Brad?" Stylosa questioned when he noticed the Australian struggle to stay on his two feet.

"Going to Shen, I need to tell her something I kept to myself for so long." He replied as he finally managed to stand on his two feet.

However, when he took his first step to the door, he lost his balance and was began stumbling a bit. Before he could fall, Sty caught him before pulling him on his two feet once more.

"Thanks." He huffed.

Bazz chuckled at the sight of Brad. "Sorry to tell you mate, but I don't think I'll be able to help support you all the way to the beach after the long walk we did coming back."

"You don't have to Bazz." Sean answered as he had Brad put an arm over his shoulder. "You've done enough, leave us with the rest."

Stylosa nodded, grabbing Brad's other arm and placing it over his shoulder. "Take it easy for now alright."

Bazz scoffed. "Well sorry to tell ya guys, but I'll be coming with. I wouldn't want to miss this."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "Who said any of you can listen to what I'm gonna say to Shen?."

"It's either that or we leave you crawling on your belly." Sean smirked.

Brad's eyes twitched realizing that he was being set up. "Fuck you guys."

Sean and Sty chuckled at his reaction.

"We're just messing with ya." Sean smiled before they headed to the door.

Elliott went over to assist Bazz to walk since he knew Bazz was in the same condition as Brad.

"It's fine Elliott." Neptune answered as she took a hold of Bazz. "I got him."

Elliott smiled as he nodded before heading to the door with Oasis on his tail.

"You sure you can carry someone like me?" Bazz gave a cheeky smile at Neptune who responded with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Shut up and let me help you." She spoke as she took his arm and put it over her shoulder.

The two were the last ones to exit the cabins and lagged a bit behind everyone else.

"You know, we're going to lose them at this rate." Bazz informed.

Neptune didn't respond and continued at their own pace, even if it was a bit slower than the rest. Bazz grew concerned a bit for her since she would usually say something back to him.

"You alright Neptune?" He spoke looking down at her

Neptune sighed. "You know, I was really worried for you. But I'm glad you're alright." She finally spoke looking up at Bazz with a smile.

"Is that so?" He questioned. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying you." He smiled.

"You're a great friend ya know." She continued. "When I saw Brad come in a bit swollen, I was a bit happy knowing that he's got what he deserved for hurting Shen. ...but I couldn't help but admire that you brought him back after what he did. If it was me, I probably would've spat on his face."

Bazza chuckled. "Well, Brad should be glad it was me then."

The two fell into a silence as they stared ahead, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Bazz." Neptune spoke.

Bazz turned down to look at Neptune once more. "Yes Neptu-"

The next thing he felt was her right hand grabbing a hold of his chin before bringing his face while his lips met hers. It lasted for about two to three seconds before she broke it off, leaving a surprised Bazz.

"...woah." He spoke in a daze.

Neptune avoided all eye contact with him as she kept her gaze straight ahead, her face red at the sudden action she did. "Don't tell anyone."

Bazz blinked a few times regaining his thoughts. He looked at Neptune one more time and closed his eyes before smiling as he now stared ahead. It seemed that time has passed rather quick, since they now caught up with everyone who stood just between the invisible line that separated the sandy shore and green covered forest.

They all spotted Shen sitting down on the dock across where the Benetti 11.11 floated with no source of life on it for a month.

"This is far enough." Brad spoke as he took his arms off of Sty and Sean.

"You sure Brad?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah, I got it. Thank you guys for helping me."

"You can repay the favor by ending this once and for all mate." Elliott crossed his arms with a light smile.

"Go get her Brad." Sty encouraged

Brad gave a nod of appreciation before taking his first few steps towards the dock, and must he say they were the hardest steps he's ever took in his entire existence. He now stood on the wooden planks of the dock, his light footsteps were masked by the sound of waves crashing upon the shoreline. Every step he took made his heart beat faster and faster. And it seemed as if for a second his life flashed through his very eyes, dozens and dozens of memory's with the girl that sat before him without her knowledge of his presence flew across his head as if he began reliving parts of his past. It was if he was now standing in the middle of an empty void as small images of enjoyable moments floated all around him.

It all dissipated when he had his fair amount of time gazing at the sights around him, and the now mix of blue and white colors of the bright moon shined upon the woman before him, giving her a knew definition of beauty only few in the world has ever managed to obtain. The sight made his heart skip a beat and his body and mind felt the need to destroy itself for hurting someone so elegant.

He clenched his fist until the tips of his fingers grew white before slowly relaxing them, a new found confidence emerging out of him as his body tingled with a rush of energy filling every small fragment on his being.

"Hey Shen." He finally spoke after what felt like hours of waiting.

Shen broke her gaze from the horizon and looked at Brad not looking a tad bit surprised which slightly bothered Brad.

"Brad?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied before gesturing to the empty space next to her. "May I?"

Shen looked at the empty space for a second before looking back at him. She gave him a light nod showing her approval.

Brad slowly approached the empty spot before sitting down. By this time, Shen finally noticed Brad's appearance.

"Oh my god." She lightly gasped. "What happened to you?" She placed two fingers under his chin and made him look at her.

She examined his wounds and noticed the small gashes around his face, as well as the slightly swollen eye he currently had.

"Ah, this?" He lightly smiled as he touched his face. "It's nothing, just a mark left by a friend that helped me come back to my senses."

"Oh, Brad." She sighed. "Why'd you have to do that?"

Brad's smile faded as he looked away. "Because I broke your heart." He softly replied.

Shen placed her hands on her lap as she looked down, remembering the pain she felt a few hours back "You know, Brad. I've been thinking that maybe it was all just a mistak-"

"No." He cut her off. "It wasn't a mistake you made. It was mine." He looked back at her. "I'm sorry I did that Shen. I really am. I just, I didn't know how to respond to such... a new experience in my life."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

Brad lightly chuckled.. "Ya know, if ya asked me that before I came to a conclusion of what I was trying to understand about myself. I probably would've given you another false answer."

His feet dangled over the edge as he leaned back staring into the sky as if he was trying to figure out the hidden message it was giving him. But whatever it was, he knows he doesn't need it. He already had a lot of help from the people he loved, way more help than he could possibly ask for. It was time for him to stand on his own two feet and do things himself. He may have been a late bloomer, but he'll catch up to the rest in one sudden night, and tonight would be the night.

"I always told myself that it was just something that has yet to make complete sense, or that it was just an extremely enjoyable friendship between us. And now that I had a bit of help from Bazz, I finally came to understand what this feeling is trying to tell me."

He looked at Shen straight in the eye and grabbed that same strand of hair that covered her eye and gently set it behind her ear as his finger tips lightly grazed across her cheek. The lighting upon her couldn't make things more perfect.

"Shen... no. Vero. I think. No, I know to the bottom of my heart. I'm in love, and will forever be in love with you until whatever supernatural force out there knows when it'll end." He slowly began to lean closer to her, closing the gap between the two. "And I hope that day will never come." He softly spoke as their lips suddenly met at one sudden moment.

The tingling feeling in Brad's body seemed to take much more effect on him than before as it now raged like a billion of volts were shot through his bones. His beating chest now meeting its max speed and the warmness of it seemed to block out even the coolness of the sea, and he knew for a fact that Vero was feeling the same thing. But as all good things come, they all must come to an end.

He pulled away after about ten to fifteen seconds, his closed eyes slowly opening to capture the figure of the woman before him once more. And the sight before him made him slightly panic. Shen seemed to be crying as he saw two small tears slide down her cheeks.

"Vero, I'm sor-"

"It's fine you idiot." She laughed. "I'm just really happy is all."

"S-So you're not sad?" Brad questioned as he slowly calmed himself.

"No, I'm not." She laughed. "In fact, I'm a bit jealous."

Brad laughed at her response. But one line from her made his smile leave and in came a confused gaze. "Jealous? What for?"

Vero sighed before she stood up on her feet. "She's lucky to have someone like you ya know. Vero that is."

"Vero?" Brad raised an eyebrow as he stood up as well. "But you're Vero."

"Yeah, I am huh?" She smiled. "...but am I the Vero you know?"

Brad opened his mouth to say something, but his gaze was caught by sudden particles in the far away distance being ripped across the world around him before dissipating into nothingness. And those particles were beginning to come closer.

"What the fuck?" He raised an eyebrow before looking back at Shen.

Shen smiled, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "It's fine. I knew this day was going to come soon. I just didn't think I'd feel this attached when it came." As she spoke, Bazza, Neptune, Oasis, Elliott, Sean, and Stylosa all came forward and stood next to Shen.

"What?" Brad scoffed. "What are you talking about? You're making it sound like I'll never see you guys again." He laughed trying to have everyone join in and come back to their senses, but they all didn't make a sound but just smile blankly at him.

"You're right." Bazz laughed. "You'll see us again... just not the us you've met here."

"Oh come on Bazz." Brad pleaded. "Not you to."

"It's true." Sean nodded. "Don't worry Brad, we'll see you on the battlefield. Just stay behind my shield when I'll give one for you to use."

"You still haven't figured it out haven't you." Elliott sighed.

"Figured what out!" He yelled. "Oh, okay. I get it! You guys are trying to scare me after what I did with Shen. Well it worked okay! I'm shaking my shoes off, now please stop! Not to mention the world looks as if it's about to disappear!" He gestured around him at the dissipating particles that continued to grow closer.

"Listen Brad." Shen reasoned. "It seems that you're confused as shit right now so I'll break it down for you." She widened her arms and looked around. "This, all of this isn't real. This island isn't real."

"What do you mean it isn't real? This shit looks pretty real to me!" He bent over and cupped a bit of sea water before letting it fall.

"It does seem like it huh?" She smiled for a few seconds before it faded. "But it's not. Brad, you're dreaming okay."

"If I'm dreaming then why the hell do you guys have a mind of your own!" He countered. All of this was really screwing him over, he doesn't know what to do anymore. He was hurt, angry, sad, terrified, confused, he just wanted it all to end.

"I have no idea how that happened. But it did." Shen replied. "If it was good for us to have our own thoughts and feelings ourselves or not it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Our time is up, for you however, it's just begun."

The bridge broke in half, separating Brad from the island and everyone else as he floated away. He looked down in shock before looking up once more, terrified at what was happening right now.

"It's okay." Shen sadly smiled as tears continued to fall.

"We're going to miss ya buddy!" Elliott waved as tears threatened to spill. "Thank you for making us feel alive and real!"

"Bye, Bye!" Oasis tearfully waved.

"Looks like I won't be getting those loot boxes I won from you earlier!" Bazza sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

"Shut up Bazz." Neptune smiled before looking at Brad. "Farewell Brad."

Stylosa gave a small nod to Brad. "It was nice knowing you Brad. Stay well."

"Hurry up and get on out of here!" Sean cried as he tried to hold back tears. "Real men don't shed tears!"

Brad couldn't help but feel his own tears spill as well. He couldn't accept this, he finally healed Vero only to hurt everyone in return. He couldn't leave them all like this, he couldn't!

...but what could he do?

The disappearing world grew closer and closer and the island was now being torn apart from the inside out. He could see above the island the remnants of the wooden cabins as it disappeared into nothingness. He couldn't do anything but sit there and cry his heart out hoping that something, anything would help bring this nightmare to an end and have everyone go home happy.

"Brad!" Shen screamed gaining his attention. "I love you to!" She yelled from the deepest part of her heart.

"Guys." He sobbed before a faint smile formed on his face. He stood up and waved back at them all. "I'll miss all of you fuckers to!" A white portal appeared just behind him, sucking the half of the bridge he was on in it.

He didn't bother to look back because he wanted to see everyone's face before it all ceased to exist. The dissipating earth finally reached the dock tearing apart the Benetti 11.11 before it began to tear apart his friends one by one. The seven seemed to be saying their farewells to each other now for they turned to each other and hugged one another and spoke a few words he couldn't hear since he was out of hearing distance. He saw Sean and Stylosa fist bump each other before they dissipated, Oasis and Elliott hugging one another before they followed after the two, Bazz and Neptune seemed to lean into one another once more for one final kiss before they joined their friends in whatever was out there... if there even was an out there to begin. Shen was the only person who hadn't bothered to say farewell to everyone as she just stood motionless staring into Brad's distant eyes. Her arms began to tear apart, followed by her legs up to her body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before allowing the rest of her be taken without any resistance.

Brad let his arms fall to his side before finally turning around and waited to be sucked into the white portal that was literally inches away from him. When he wakes up, he wonders what he'll do. All of this just screwed him up once more on how this would turn out with him and Vero... will he love her as much as the Vero here?

Before he can think anymore on the matter, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and someone lay their chin on his shoulders.

"Go get her Brad."

Those were the last words he heard before his world turned white, and all of time from his dream ceased to exist, never to be seen again.

* * *

Brad jumped up out of bed in a sudden startle as his alarm went off, he shut off the ringing alarm before noticing how wet his eyes felt. He wiped them with a balled fist only to realize that he's been crying, and that is when he remembered what happened. He gulped, feeling the need for water after waking up from what was a dream yet a nightmare combined in one. He sighed before grabbing his phone and looking at his phone, he received a few notifications since he was asleep, some being updates for a few apps he's using or cleaning his phone for any space that were being unused at the moment, or even a few twitter notifications. But there was one notification that caught his attention.

He clicked on it which sent him right into Youtube and began playing a sort of familiar music when it began. As the video played, he looked at the title of the video and read the words.

"100k stream."

Brad hummed remembering that today was the day Shen was about to hit 100k subs in the middle of November. He wondered to himself if he should join the stream and congratulate her for reaching this amount, even if it was nothing compared to hundreds of other Youtube Channels out there. He was about to reject the idea, but a familiar voice in his head made him think otherwise.

 _"Go get her Brad."_

He gulped once more before getting up from his bed and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his dry throat. After having his fill, he came back and sat on the chair in front of his computer before heading over to Chat where he saw Shen's name in an online group. He knew for a fact that she was in the middle of a stream, but he could hardly care less at the moment.

His mouse was set upon the button that would take him in her voice channel, and he knew that when he did click on it, there was no going back. He took a deep breath, before quietly speaking. "Here we go."

And then he clicked.

 _The End_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And, I am finished!**

 **Hope you ALL enjoyed this story and this final chapter I brought to you all. If it was more than what you expected than that's good. If it wasn't... well sorry haha! But to be honest with you all... I actually had to stop a few times because I was like... literally tearing up at some of the lines I was writing. I couldn't do it and had to take a few breathers now and then. But now it's done! I hope you all enjoyed this story as I have enjoyed writing it!**

 **I will miss you all! My deepest respects to all of you!**

 **This is Animelover54321! And I am now signing off.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
